


Demonica

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Kageyama Tobio, Archangel Ushijima Wakatoshi, Daichi Suguru and Rintarou are Half Brothers, Demonica AU, Fallen, Fallen Angel Oikawa Tooru, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Horsemen of War Iwaizumi Hajime, Incubi Daishou Suguru, Incubi Sawamura Daichi, Incubi Suna Rintarou, M/M, Metamorphic Jaguar Nicolas Romero, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Romekage, Romekage or Oikage? That is the question, Sakusa Kiyoomi The Grim Reaper, oikage
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Être l'Observateur maléfique des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, ça craint. Avoir un collègue Observateur angélique, ça craint encore plus. Et cela craint d'autant plus quand on est physiquement attiré par ce dit Observateur Angelique. Cependant, et heureusement pour lui, les anges peuvent tomber.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Iwaizumi Hajime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/gifts).



> Ceci est un Demonica AU axé sur l'Univers de Larissa Ione OwO
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous invite à découvrir cette auteure, elle est tout simplement géniale ○□○
> 
> Ayant un faible pour les anges et les démons, je me suis fait plaisir pour écrire cette fiction. D'autant plus que Eneette, dis Somnis sur cette plate forme, est une grande amie à qui j'aime tout particulièrement faire plaisir. Donc si cela peut me faire plaisir tout en faisant plaisir à quelqu'un, je me lâche assurément dans l'écriture de ce que j'appelle un futur pavé.
> 
> Cependant j'ai d'autre histoires à finir donc je ne vous garantis pas des post très réguliers XD
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! OwO

\- Oikawa, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de squatter chez moi. C'est pas une aire de sieste gratuite, ici.

\- La ferme, je suis censé vous observer, tu te rappelles? cingla le dit Oikawa en lui adressant un geste obscène, la tête toujours profondément enfoncée dans son coussin.

Iwaizumi s'empêcha de justesse de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule - ou de lui arracher les ailes (au choix). Cet ange déchu était une plaie depuis qu'il avait été nommé par le conseil infernal pour surveiller les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Tantôt sympathique, sarcastique, puis antipathique, et parfois un brin narcotique, ce type prenait tellement à cœur son travail qu'il préférait se concentrer sur le Cavalier qui incarnait la Guerre plutôt que de se prendre la tête avec les trois autres Cavaliers. Il laissait de bon cœur le reste de son boulot à son collègue angélique qui n'osait pas clairement contester cette non participation. Enfin... Iwaizumi soupçonnait surtout Kageyama de ne pas insister en raison du fait que cela donnait plus de points à son propre camp. S'il parvenait à garder les Cavaliers dans le droit chemin, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs siècles, voir millénaires, et le monde resterait en sûreté. Pour cause, chaque Cavalier possédait un sceau qui l'empêchait de déployer son véritable potentiel. Or, si ce sceau se brisait, les Cavaliers se déchaineraient, et provoqueraient l'Armageddon. Le rôle de l'observateur était de noter les moindre faits et gestes des Cavaliers, et de prévenir les hautes instances du moindre petit changement dans leur attitude, ou du moindre petit indice qui permettrait de briser ou de garder les sceaux intacts. Autant dire tout de suite que le but des démons et des anges déchus était de provoquer l'Apocalypse. Pourtant, Oikawa ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par l'idée. Au contraire, il adorait son rôle de figurant non-actif.

Limite, son activité favorite était de mettre des bâtons dans les roues à tout le monde. Au Paradis, comme à l'Enfer, et, bien entendu, aux Cavaliers.

Iwaizumi soupçonnait même cet ange déchu d'avoir des côtés bipolaires.

Ah... quelle misère.

\- Écoutes, fit Iwaizumi en s'asseyant dans le creux des genoux de Oikawa qui, allongé face au dossier du canapé, ne bougea pas d'un iota. Si tes supérieurs apprennent que tu procrastines, ils vont te virer de ton poste.

\- Temps mieux, grogna Oikawa du tac au tac. Je suis fatigué de ce poste. J'ai eu ma dose.

\- Je croyais pourtant que tu adorais embêter Kageyama.

\- Ça c'était hier.

O-Kay. De toute évidence, la phase maniaque de sa bipolarité était parti en vacance.

\- ... Tu souhaite en parler?

\- T'es mon psy? répliqua sèchement Oikawa.

Ha ouais. Dans le genre, mauvaise humeur, il faisait pas semblant le déchus.

\- Écoute, le déplumé. T'es chez moi, allongé dans mon canapé comme un déprimé en manque de médocs, alors ouais, il semblerait que tu sois ici pour parler de tes problèmes. Donc maintenant, tu parles ou je te vire d'ici à coup de botte dans le séant.

Iwaizumi n'hésiterait pas. Oikawa était durement conscient de ce fait. Généralement, c'était même le premier à goutter à la mauvaise humeur du Cavalier quand celui-ci se trouvait être dans un jour sans. Enfin... ce n'était pas bien compliqué de reporter sa frustration sur le déchus. Oikawa était bien souvent le premier à le titiller quand Iwaizumi était mal luné. Le déchus s'était même retrouvé plus d'une fois avec le visage écrasé. Un coup de poing d'Iwaizumi ne pardonnait pas.

De plus, Oikawa n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas vraiment le droit de répliquer, non plus.

Aussi, le déchu finit par se redresser en boudant. Il garda cependant son coussin bien serré contre sa poitrine.

\- Eh bien... je me demande justement si j'ai pas fait une grave connerie.

Grave? Iwaizumi sentit son cerveau s'alourdir de dépit avant même d'avoir entendu l'histoire.

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué j'espère, soupira-t-il en se disant que c'était probablement le risque le plus probable.

\- Nan. J'ai fais pire.

Iwaizumi plissa du nez en imaginant ce qui pouvait être pire que la mort.

\- Quoi? Tu l'as torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il en crache ses boyaux?

Oikawa balança sa tête de droite à gauche en se mordant les lèvres et resserra son oreiller contre son torse.

\- ... Nan.

Iwaizumi sentit la migraine poindre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que la torture?!

\- Oikawa. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Son ton agacé complété par son regard hargneux ne firent rien de mieux que d'augmenter l'expression boudeuse du déchu. Celui-ci ouvrit une fois la bouche, prêt à s'exprimer, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa prochaine tournure de phrase.

\- Je pense que j'ai réussi à le faire virer de son poste..., finit par révéler Oikawa du bout des lèvres à sa troisième tentative.

Bon... ils avançaient. Mais Iwaizumi ne sut s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Quelque part, si Kageyama se faisait éjecter de son poste, l'ange pourrait enfin souffler, loin de Oikawa. Mais d'un autre, si c'était Oikawa qui avait provoqué son licenciement... il n'était pas certain que ça soit si bon que ça. D'autant plus que l'ange déchu semblait vraiment considérer son acte comme un fait relativement grave. Mais Oikawa avait aussi tendance à exagérer les faits, alors il préféra creuser pour obtenir de réelles informations.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça?

Le déchus lui adressa un coup d'oeil en coin, et se tritura les doigts, nerveux.

\- ... Je l'ai invité à boire un coup, il y a deux semaines de ça. On a... disons plutôt que j'en ai profité pour... enfin... tu vois, quoi...

Non. Iwaizumi ne voyait absolument pas le délire.

\- Tu l'as invité à boire, et il a accepté? s'étonna-t-il néanmoins.

\- Ouais. J'avais quelques crus à lui faire goûter. Du vin de moelle de Stryge. Je voulais savoir ce que ça donnerait de voir un ange du paradis complètement cuit... Surtout lui, en fait.

Iwaizumi ferma les yeux pour visualiser la scène. Très bien, rien d'anormal venant de Oikawa. Mais venant de Kageyama? Il grimaça. L'ange avait tendance à croire tout ce qu'on lui disait. Et bien qu'il se méfiait de Oikawa, sa curiosité ainsi que son côté particulièrement candide prenait parfois le dessus. À tel point qu'il oubliait parfois que Oikawa était un ange déchu aussi vicieux - si ce n'est plus - qu'un démon.

\- Et donc?

\- Bah, il ne tient pas du tout l'alcool, le pauvre. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de se siphonner trois bouteilles à lui tout seul. Apparemment le goût lui a plu.

\- Tu lui a dit que c'était du vin démoniaque, au moins?

\- Pour quoi faire? Du vin c'est du vin.

Pas sûr que les anges voient les choses du même point de vue, pensa Iwaizumi sans s'attarder sur ce détail.

\- Donc quand tu me dis que tu penses avoir causé son licenciement du poste d'Observateur...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le vin, affirma Oikawa en lui lançant un regard noir. Laisse-moi finir avant d'arriver à des conclusions hâtives.

\- Et si tu en venais tout de suite au principal, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot? répliqua-t-il, particulièrement agacé par son attitude.

\- J'allais y venir. Ne me coupe pas la parole.

Oh, Iwaizumi était très tenté de lui couper plus que la parole. Cependant, au lieu de satisfaire ses envies de meurtres, il croisa les bras, prêt à entendre la suite. En espérant juste que le déchu ne s'amuse pas à tourner en rond dans ses explications.

\- Donc, comme je disais, Tobio ne tient pas du tout l'alcool. C'est à peine s'ils pouvaient tenir debout après s'être siphonné toutes les bouteilles présentes. Du coup, pour lui témoigner ma sympathie, et comme il avait fait l'effort d'accepter mon invitation, je l'ai emmené chez moi.

Iwaizumi tilta à cette information.

\- Chez toi? Où ça? Sur terre, ou à Sheoul?

\- Balise pas, je squatte chez la faucheuse, les anges ne risquent rien là-bas. Sauf si Sakusa est de mauvaise humeur.

Iwaizumi se frappa le front de dépit.

Décidément, ce type ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. La _Faucheuse,_ bordel. C'était pas rien! Ce type était aussi célèbre que les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, si ce n'est plus. Et celui-ci n'était pas connu pour son côté avenant, ni pour sa jovialité. Au contraire. On disait de Kiyoomi Sakusa qu'il protégeait farouchement son territoire. Sheoul-gra, rien que ça. Là-bas, à ce qu'il paraît, on ne retrouvait que des âmes en attente d'une future réincarnation, du froid, et de la souffrance. Un véritable condensé de malveillance. Même Iwaizumi - qui avait relativement confiance en ses capacités - ne s'aventurait pas là-bas. Il avait, d'ailleurs, du mal à comprendre comment un ange avait pu décider de déchoir pour y résider, et jouer un rôle aussi tortueux.

Alors oui, techniquement, les anges ne risquaient rien là-bas puisqu'aucun démon n'irait s'aventurer dans un lieu aussi creepy. Néanmoins, s'ils n'y allaient pas, c'était pour une très bonne raison. Kiyoomi était caractériel, et il supportait mal la présence de tiers sur son territoire. Il acceptait tout juste son sous-fifre Kuroo, et ses enfants les Memitims (des anges rattachés à la terre, et qui accédaient à l'ascension par le biais de travaux imputés par le Paradis), alors s'il devait, en supplément, supporter Oikawa et les personnes que le déchu ramenait.... Il n'osait pas imaginer le carnage.

Il décida de ne pas y penser. Ni de s'arrêter sur les détails.

\- Et donc? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, après ça?

\- Oh. On a baiser.

Iwaizumi s'arrêta d'écouter à cet instant précis.

Ils avaient... quoi?

Inconscient du choc qu'il venait de produire chez son interlocuteur, Oikawa continua son explication.

\- Parce que, ouais, tu sais, ça faisait pas mal de siècles que je lorgnais sur son petit cul. Et comme il ne semblait pas contre une petite fessée, ou deux, eh bien, ma foi, je me suis fait plais'.

Par tout les... PAS LES DETAILS S'IL VOUS PLAIT!

\- Stop! Temps-mort! Vous avez fait quoi?!

\- Par Satan, ne me dis pas que ça te choque, railla Oikawa. Toi, le fils de la pute infernale?

\- Ce n'est pas le fait de vous savoir en train de baiser, qui me choque, s'offusqua Iwaizumi sans relever le fait qu'il utilise sa Succube de mère pour se foutre de sa gueule. Mais le fait que tu aies profité d'un ange en état d'ébriété!

\- Oh ça va, calme tes gènes paternelles angéliques, je viens de te dire qu'il était consentant! Et je te ferai signaler que je suis un ange déchu! La morale humaine, on s'en bas les steaks!

Iwaizumi lui rendit une expression farouche, et releva les manches, menaçant.

\- O... Ok! s'empressa de dire Oikawa en se protégeant le crâne avec ses bras. Toute mes excuses! Me frappe pas!

Tch. Ce type était infernal.

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir à l'essentiel.

\- Mais j'allais y venir! Seulement si je t'avais dis l'info principale avant, tu n'aurais pas compris le pourquoi du comment!

\- Oui oui oui, maintenant _les faits. Exécution._

Oikawa lui rendit un regard farouche. Il n'appréciait pas ce ton mais il n'aurait pas le cran de dire merde à Iwaizumi. Pas à ce stade de l'histoire. Iwaizumi avait beau être probablement plus faible que Oikawa, comparé à l'ange déchu, lui, était immortel. _Vraiment_ immortel. Le Cavalier était même capable de se relever d'une décapitation. Rien que ça.

Une lueur haineuse, non résulté par les exigences du Cavalier, s'empara ensuite du regard du déchus tandis qu'il semblait repenser à ce moment en question.

\- On s'est fait surprendre par l'un de ses supérieurs pédeux archangéliques. Messire Ushijima Wakatoshi en personne.

Un archange? Whoah. Mais...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez la faucheuse?

Oikawa leva des épaules en signe d'ignorance.

\- J'en sais foutrement rien. Ça lui arrive de passer, parfois, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et dans tout les cas j'en ai rien à pété de ses raisons, mais il a tendance à me fixer du regard quand il vient, et j'ai horreur de ça. Bref. Ils nous a donc vu dans une situation plus que... compromettante, et au vu de la tronche qu'il a eu, j'ai bien peur que Tobio ne se soit fait expulser de son poste. D'autant plus qu'il l'a carrément saisi par les plumes pour l'éloigner de moi, ce monstre. Tout en m'ayant à moitié éborgné au passage.

Iwaizumi posa son menton dans sa paume de main, pensif. Effectivement... cette situation puait.

\- Tu veux que je convoque Kageyama, pour voir si c'est bien lui qui répondra à mon appel?

Oikawa se tourna vers lui, surprit.

\- Tu ferais ça? Pour moi?

\- J'en ai la possibilité. Donc je peux essayer, confirma le Cavalier.

Tout excité à l'idée, Oikawa envoya voler son coussin et se pencha vers Iwaizumi, le regard empli d'attente.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le faire, alors?! Vas-y!

Arg. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire. Il se sentirait mal de voir arriver un inconnu chez lui après avoir proposé à ce déchu de convoquer leur observateur angélique. Il pressentait que la suite ne serait satisfaisante pour personne.

Néanmoins, il fit ce qui lui était demandé, et convoqua mentalement le seul ange que les Cavaliers étaient autorisés à appeler.

Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien. Iwaizumi avait remarqué qu'il fallait parfois attendre quelques minutes avant d'avoir une réponse. Puis sa nuque se mit à lui piquer quand une nouvelle présence se fit sentir.

\- Ah! Chier! siffla Oikawa en remarquant en premier le nouveau venu. T'es qui, toi, putain?!

\- Quel accueil, gronda une voix inconnue des plus vexées. Je suis le nouvel observateur angélique des Cavaliers, Futakuchi. Je suppose que tu es l'observateur démoniaque? Tu ne manques pas de toupet pour manquer ainsi de respect à un envoyé du paradis.

Bon. De toute évidence, Kageyama s'était bel et bien fait virer de son poste...

Iwaizumi se tourna à son tour vers le nouveau venu, n'espérant rien de particulier, et leva un sourcil interrogateur en observant sans retenue sa tenue sortie tout droit du seizième siècle. Il survola l'expression mécontente de l'ange, et releva sans complexe son physique des plus banal. Un regard sombre, pour une chevelure plus claire, le nez bien droit. Avant d'oublier tout soucis protocolaire.

\- Le paradis est bien culotté de nous refourguer un remplaçant sans nous en parler avant, gronda-t-il. Ça vous tuerai de venir vous présenter, histoire que mes frères et moi-même ne soyons pas prit au dépourvu par un tel changement? Où est passé Kageyama?

\- Ouais. Où est passé Tobio? renchérit Oikawa d'un ton menaçant.

Les ailes de l'ange, qu'Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher de trouver plutôt jolies, s'agitèrent avec colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Je ne suis pas au courant de toutes les affaires, ni de toutes les nouvelles affectations que l'on impose à mes semblables. Et même si je le savais, je ne dirai rien à une abomination dans ton genre, fit l'ange en s'adressant à Oikawa.

Ce que n'apprécia pas spécialement Iwaizumi.

\- Ok. Merci quand même pour la réponse. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. On en a finit avec toi, dit-il en lui faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main.

\- Ouais, fais ce que te dis Iwa, rajouta Oikawa en faisant de même. Retourne donc dans ton petit monde de lumière et de sainteté, et pense à changer de tenue. Ça fait cinq putain de siècles que plus personne ne porte la fraise. T'es complètement has been, mocheté.

Mocheté, hein? Iwaizumi ricanna intérieurement à la pique, mais secoua la tête de dépit. Ce déchu ne changerait jamais. Peu importe qui il côtoyait, la première chose qu'il observait, et qu'il ne pardonnait jamais, c'était le physique. Si son interlocuteur possédait des goûts douteux, il n'hésitait pas à faire des remarques désagréables.

Ce type était bien du genre à s'arrêter sur "la première impression".

Iwaizumi se rappelait aisément de leur première rencontre avec Kageyama. Étonnamment, Oikawa avait tout de suite accroché à l'ange. À sa façon, bien sûr. Iwaizumi n'était pas dupe. La déchu l'embêtait, se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais dans le fond, on voyait bien que c'était un jeu. Or, avec ce Futakuchi, c'était une toute autre histoire. De toute évidence, Oikawa ne l'apprécierait jamais.

Rouge de rage, l'ange leur envoya à chacun un regard dédaigneux.

\- Puis-je au moins connaître la raison de cette convocation? gronda-t-il, de toute évidence furieux, bien qu'il se retienne d'exploser sous le coup de la colère.

\- Nan. C'est pas toi qu'on voulait voir, fit Oikawa d'un ton méprisant. Dégage.

Comprenant probablement que s'il restait plus longtemps, cela se terminerait surement dans un bain de sang, Futakuchi retint ses dernières miettes de rages, et - au plus grand étonnement de Iwaizumi - leva un doigt d'honneur vers Oikawa.

\- Ravi de travailler avec toi, siffla-t-il avant de s'évaporer sous leurs yeux.

\- Whoah, commenta l'ange déchu quelques secondes plus tard. Il faut qu'il revoie son style, mais sinon, il est plutôt culotté. Je crois que je peux l'apprécier.

Ok. Rectification. La première impression était passée comme une lettre à la poste.

Puis le sujet principal refit surface.

\- TOBIO S'EST FAIT VIRER! s'exclama-t-il en se rappelant brusquement de la raison qui les avait poussé à convoquer l'observateur angélique des Cavaliers.

Vert comme un linge, il porta son pouce à sa bouche et commença à se ronger l'ongle.

\- Bon sang, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave.

\- Ça t'inquiète vraiment? s'étonna Iwaizumi, sincèrement intrigué par ses mots.

\- Bien entendu! s'indigna Oikawa en lui jetant un regard noir. Je l'aimais bien! Il avait des réactions trop drôles! En plus d'avoir un corps qui répondait à tout mes fantasmes! C'est une vraie perte, bordel!

Oh? À ce point?

\- Donc je suppose que tu vas essayer d'en savoir plus?

\- Évidemment! S'il le faut j'harcèlerait ce foutu archange pour avoir mes réponses! Je déteste qu'on m'enlève ce qui me fait plaisir!

Le Cavalier se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il n'avait pas finit d'en entendre parler...

Il espérait juste que Oikawa ne provoque pas de trop les hautes instances du Paradis. Le connaissant, il en serait bien capable... Cependant... eh bien... il doutait qu'il aurait ses réponses de sitôt. Et il doutait également que le déchu s'en sorte sans la moindre égratignure...

Que de la joie en perspective, donc?

Quelle misère.


	2. Daishou Suguru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daishou croisa les bras sur son torse, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. En six mois de "bons et loyaux" services, personne n'avait semblé s'intéresser de près ou de loin à Kageyama si ce n'est Daichi, Rintarou ou Daishou. Et l'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient n'était pas franchement sympathique. Daichi pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas confiance en cet ange. D'autant plus que l'ange en question ne semblait pas spécialement attiré par l'idée de se faire des amis parmi les autres membres de l'équipe médicale. Il gardait ses distances, s'assurant par la même occasion de ne jamais rester très longtemps dans la même pièce qu'un démon, et n'était aimable avec personne bien qu'il restait furieusement respectueux. Un tel contraste s'avérait même sacrément déroutant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voici le second chapitre de Demonica OwO  
> Je vais vous mettre le troisième et dernier écris - au plus tard - ce soir.
> 
> En attendant, je voud souhaite une bonne lecture>♡<

\- Et donc, vous autres les anges, il vous arrive de baiser?

Kageyama renvoya à Daishou un regard outré, et retourna trier les compresses présentes dans l'ambulance, non sans y mettre plus de hargne dans l'ouvrage.

\- Le terme correct est: "Faire l'amour". Apprends la nuance, Daishou.

Un sourire amusé se peigna sur les lèvres de l'incube.

C'était trop facile d'appuyer sur sa corde sensible. Tel qu'il était, Daishou n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer se faire prendre par la première femelle qui passerait par là, que d'essayer de se faire cette dîtes femelle. Cet ange... oups, il avait oublié de préciser qu'il était déchu. Il disait donc: Cet ange _déchu_ n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce que ses semblables dépaignaient des autres déchus présents à Sheoul. Au contraire, il restait prude, respectueux, et incroyablement ennuyeux. Il appuyait sans complexe sur le "ennuyeux" à souhait. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait comment Daichi avait pu accepter de le prendre comme ambulancier. Il se demandait même comment Rintarou parvenait à supporter d'avoir un interne aussi... angélique.

\- Désolé, connais pas.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas du tout désolé. Mais peu lui importait. Il s'ennuyait juste, et l'ange faisait une cible idéale à ses petites piques enfantines puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de ranger ses foutues compresses.

\- Ça t'amuses de venir m'emmerder quand je travaille? gronda finalement Kageyama en lui adressant une oeillade furieuse.

\- Nan. Tes réactions ne sont pas assez drôles, mais je fais avec.

\- C'est la combientième fois, aujourd'hui?

\- De quoi? Que je me fais une infirmière, ou que tu ramasses des compresses?

Kageyama s'arrêta dans ses gestes pour mieux lui rendre un regard blasé.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse la compétition, c'est ça? Figure-toi que tu gagnes haut la main, Daishou. Je n'ai pas l'avantage d'être un incube, les femelles ne bavent pas littéralement sur moi quand je passe devant elles, et je ne suis pas, non plus, intéressé par des démones en chaleur. Quant à ma vertue... en quoi cela t'importe de savoir si la luxure m'intéresse? Bien entendu, que non. J'ai d'autres choses à foutre.

\- Ranger des compresses? insista Daishou en lui rendant un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette activité. Satan, que c'est malheureux.

\- J'apprécie ta compassion.

\- C'est de la pitié. Pas de la compassion.

L'ange déchu referma la boîte de compresse d'un geste sec.

\- J'avais saisi l'idée, mais je te remercie quand même.

\- Dis, t'as toujours été aussi respectueux, ou c'est inné chez toi?

\- Suguru, ça suffit, laisse-le.

Ah. Manquait plus que le patron en personne ne pointe son nez.

Rintarou, qui revenait probablement d'une énième intervention de sauvetage, s'avança vers eux, mécontent de l'attitude de Daishou et tendit de nouvelles compresses non-utilisée à l'ange, peu enclin à ce que leurs doigts se touchent dans l'action.

Rintarou ne le disait pas, mais il n'était pas plus ravi que Daishou de devoir se coltiner un ange à longueur de journée.

\- Frérot, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a engagé cet ange?

\- En l'occurrence, c'est Daichi qui l'a engagé. Moi je me suis contenté de dire amen, répliqua Rintarou en montant dans l'ambulance pour vérifier le stock de seringue.

\- Dans la bouche d'un démon ce terme me paraît malvenu, murmura Kageyama en descendant de l'ambulance.

\- On t'a pas sonné, informa Daishou en lui adressant un regard noir, avant de reprendre un sourire avenant des plus faux. Allez. Avoue. C'est les tueurs qui t'envoient.

"Les tueurs", autrement appelés, les Aegis, étaient un groupe d'humain qui exterminaient les démons. Ne faisant - pour ainsi dire - aucune distinction entre les démons neutres, et les démons les plus ignobles que cette terre puisse porter, c'était ce que l'on appelait le fléau de leur peuple. Il n'était pas rare de les voir travailler avec des anges. Certains déchus - ceux qui n'avaient pas encore passé la frontière de Sheol (comme Kageyama) - travaillaient même parfois avec eux pour récupérer leur statut d'ange saint. Suguru se méfiait donc de ce déchu pas tout à fait déchu. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se donnait le nom de "Non-déchu" puisqu'il n'avait ni les pouvoirs d'un ange tombé définitivement en disgrace, ni les pouvoirs d'un ange véritable issu du Paradis. Contrairement aux anges qui avaient traversé la frontière qui séparait la terre et Sheoul, il pouvait encore se racheter auprès du ciel.

\- Personne ne m'a envoyé, contredit immédiatement Kageyama. Je suis là car je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller.

\- À la bonne heure.

\- Suguru.

\- Quoi? s'exaspéra Daishou en se tournant vers son frère. L'hôpital que vous vous êtes tant donné de mal à construire Daichi et toi est peut-être en danger, et c'est comme ça que tu réagis?! Ça ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça d'avoir un putain d'ange ici?!

Le silence plana. Bien sûr que cela inquiétait Rintarou. Mais qu'y pouvait-il? Quand Daichi prenait une décision, celle-ci était irrévocable. Après tout, cet hôpital pour démon était avant tout une création de leur frère aîné qui était aussi le médecin en chef de ce maudit établissement.

\- D'ailleurs, ce type ne nous a même pas dit pourquoi il s'était fait virer des cieux! Tu ne trouves pas ça doublement suspect, toi?

Les joues rougies par ce qui semblait être de la colère, Kageyama se tourna vers Daishou.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire là-dessus! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, démons!

\- Eh bien figure-toi que c'est ce qu'on fait! répliqua Suguru, furieux. À partir du moment où t'as posé les pieds dans l'hôpital, tes affaires sont devenu nos affaires!

\- Baliverne! Je...

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici? gronda une nouvelle voix.

Daichi. Daishou claqua de la langue, mécontent, non sans avoir préalablement grimacé à sa venue inopiné.

\- Rien. On fait connaissance.

Son dégoût était parfaitement visible, mais il n'en avait cure. Ses frères savaient parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de faire la sourde oreille quant à ses mises en garde...

\- Suguru, on en a déjà discuté...

\- Ouais. Mais je reste sur ma réserve. Je ne lui fait pas confiance. Et vous devriez en faire de même.

\- Peu importe. Kageyama. Quelqu'un pour toi.

À ces mots, le non-déchu leva un sourcil surprit.

\- Qui?

\- Aucune idée, mais c'est un type que je n'aime pas voir traîner dans mon hôpital. Il t'attends dans le hall d'entrée.

Daishou croisa les bras sur son torse, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. En six mois de "bons et loyaux" services, personne n'avait semblé s'intéresser de près ou de loin à Kageyama si ce n'est Daichi, Rintarou ou Daishou. Et l'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient n'était pas franchement sympathique. Daichi pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas confiance en cet ange. D'autant plus que l'ange en question ne semblait pas spécialement attiré par l'idée de se faire des amis parmi les autres membres de l'équipe médicale. Il gardait ses distances, s'assurant par la même occasion de ne jamais rester très longtemps dans la même pièce qu'un démon, et n'était aimable avec personne bien qu'il restait furieusement respectueux. Un tel contraste s'avérait même sacrément déroutant.

Daishou observa Kageyama peser le pour et le contre. Il semblait hésitant à se rendre dans le hall d'entrée, comme s'il craignait de se retrouver face au dernier individu qu'il souhaitait voir sur terre.

\- À quoi il ressemble? finit par demander Kageyama.

\- Grand. Châtain. Yeux noisettes. Ailes de chauve-souris....

Chaque description fit tiquer Kageyama dont le teint déjà pâle ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque Daichi précisa que l'individu dont il était question possédait des ailes de chauve-souris.

\- Oh bordel, réalisa Daishou. On a un véritable ange déchu dans l'hôpital?!

\- Il ne vous fera rien, affirma Kageyama d'un ton sec.

Puis il fronça des sourcils, plus si certain de lui.

\- ... Je crois.

\- Tu crois, ou t'es sûr?! siffla Daishou sans le louper. Quand je disais que t'allais nous causer des problèmes!

\- Suguru, le sort du Havre nous protège. Aucune violence ne peut avoir lieu dans notre hôpital.

\- T'en sais rien! Les anges déchus ont peut-être des moyens qui leur permettent d'être immunisés à cette magie!

Kageyama leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Mais je ne veux pas m'approcher de lui. En l'état actuel, il serait bien capable de me traîner de force hors de l'hôpital, et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite pour mon propre salut.

\- On s'en bas les couilles de tes souhaits! s'enflamma Daishou. Si ce n'est pas toi, ça va être Daichi, Rintarou ou n'importe qui d'autres dans cet hôpital! Si t'as fait des conneries, assume-les!

Curieusement, il sentit deux regards désapprobateur lui lécher l'échine. Ok. Daishou voulait bien croire qu'il n'était pas la meilleure personne pour dire ça car il était capable du pire, mais on ne parlait pas de lui, là.

\- Peu importe, je n'irai pas le voir.

Ha! Évidemment que le sort des démons lui importaient peu. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa tranquillité, et rien d'autres!

\- Mais c'est qui, à la fin, ce type, pour que tu refuses à ce point d'aller le voir?!

Une grimace amère déforma les traits de Kageyama, peu enclin à en dire plus. Daishou eut une furieuse envie de lui asséner une paire de claque, et voulu le presser, mais un regard de Daichi suffit à l'empêcher d'en faire plus. Coincé entre l'entrée des urgences et les trois frères Seminus (autre nom qui désignait leur espèce démoniaque), Kageyama reporta son attention sur la sortie du parking de l'hôpital (coincé au sous-sol et qui ne s'ouvrait que lorsqu'une ambulance souhaitait y entrer ou en sortir), puis finalement, après moult hésitation, sembla se résigner.

\- Cette personne est celle qui m'a fait perdre mon statut d'ange véritable. Je suis tombé à cause de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daishou me fume. Je l'adore XD
> 
> Je vous revois plus tard pour la suite X3


	3. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien de moqueur. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité, pure et dure. Actuellement, le non-déchu pouvait s'entendre avec qui lui plaisait. Anges. Anges déchus. Non-déchus. Démons. Humains. Ses fréquentations pouvaient s'élargir sans problème, plus personne ne pouvait plus rien lui dire. Si l'idée d'être un non-déchu ne lui plaisait pas, peut-être l'accepterait-il mieux en comprenant qu'il ne redeviendrait probablement pas un ange divin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, pour le moment, c'est le dernier chapitre OwO
> 
> La suite viendra beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard XD

Tooru n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse patienter. À vrai dire, il détestait ça. Être vieux de plusieurs millénaires ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait apprit à composer avec l'attente. Ce genre de chose avait tendance à le rendre dingue, et il s'accommodait très bien avec sa personnalité de "je veux tout tout de suite, sans délais". Bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre de sa propre personnalité, ce serait le comble. Cependant, il ne voulait pas arriver comme une fleur devant Tobio comme si de rien n'était.

Quoiqu'il avait envisagé cette possibilité car il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire s'ils devaient se croiser. Et ils allaient forcément se croiser puisque Tooru était déterminé à le voir. Il ignorait pourquoi. Il voulait juste le voir. Pour s'assurer que sa connerie ne l'avait pas trop affecté.

Ok. Il l'avouait. Il culpabilisait - un peu - d'avoir été la conséquence de la déchéance de Tobio.

Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Il était un ange déchu après tout... mais voilà, il s'était déjà retrouvé dans la même situation que Tobio, et il ne gardait pas un souvenir très agréable du début de sa déchéance. Perdre ses ailes ne lui avait pas réussi, et étant donné qu'il ne possédait aucune patience, il n'avait pas hésité à aller en chercher de nouvelles à Sheoul. Des ailes bien sombre, certes, mais des ailes quand même. Justifiable par sa détestation des restrictions. De toute façon, sa personnalité ne lui aurait pas permi de retourner au ciel. Il était trop... consternant. Voilà, c'était le mot juste. Consternant.

D'un autre côté, il était plutôt content que Tobio soit désormais déchu. Ils n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher si d'aventure ils couchaient de nouveau ensemble, et puisque son ex-collègue angélique avait presque atteint le fond du gouffre, il supposait que celui-ci ne verrait aucun inconvénient à le fréquenter davantage. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Iwa avait un avis terriblement mitigé sur ce sujet. Mais le Cavalier n'était pas vraiment objectif. Il voulait probablement faire peur à Tooru.

Aussi, peu intéressé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il se détendit légèrement, et se mit à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il ne fit pas très attention aux démons qui passaient autour de lui, peu désireux de croiser des visages immonde, mais son attention restait malgré tout légèrement focalisée sur l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de l'accueil des urgences. Cela faisait presque vingt minutes qu'il attendait que le chef de service lui ramène Tobio. Vingt longues minutes qu'il poireautait... et qu'il commençait à en avoir légèrement ras le cul d'attendre. Il piétinait sur place, et sa frustration ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les aiguilles avançaient sur le cadrant.

N'empêche, quand il avait apprit l'existence d'un hôpital pour démon, il n'avait put s'empêcher de rire au nez de la personne qui lui avait donné cette information. À ce moment, il n'avait pas cru possible qu'une telle abération puisse réellement exister. Les démons ne s'aidaient pas. À la rigueur, ils protégeaient les membres de leur famille, mais Tooru avait vu très peu de famille démoniaque assez soudée pour envisager d'aider son prochain. Cela dépendait des espèces également. Certaines étaient très protectrices quand d'autres n'hésitaient pas à pousser père, mère, ou enfant dans la gueule d'un Cruentus pour sauver leur peau. Voir de ses propres yeux cet hôpital avait très sérieusement secoué ses croyances sur les démons. Jusqu'à présent, il avait croisé dans le couloir des espèces qui, dans leur milieu naturel, n'auraient pas hésités à se sauter dessus (soit par soucis de prédation, soit parce que ces dîtes espèces ne s'entendaient d'ordinaire pas), et il avait constaté que, certes, ces démons se dévisageaient en chien de faïence ou en grognant, mais que ceux-ci restaient assez respectueux pour ne pas donner davantage de boulot aux membres de l'équipe médicale qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas franchement aimable. Mais il n'oubliait pas que ces gens étaient eux aussi des démons. Enfin... Il avait repéré quelques humains également. Leur présence était moindre, mais cela restait assez exceptionnel pour être noté.

Cet endroit puait la diversité et, cerise sur le gâteau, le patron s'avérait être un putain d'incube. Comment qu'il avait dit qu'il s'appelait déjà? Sa... Sawa... Sama... non, il était pratiquement sûr que ça commençait par Sawa-quelque chose. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attardé sur ce détail, trop nerveux - et excité - qu'il était à l'idée de revoir son ex-collègue et amant d'un soir. Le type, plutôt grand, cheveux ras, mâchoire carrée, et relativement musclé pour un médecin, lui avait confirmé la présence de Tobio dans ses urgences, alors pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à revenir avec l'ange tout juste déchu?

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Et si... ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Mais peut-être Tobio était-il en congé?

Une grimace peu flatteuse déforma les traits de Tooru. Nan. Quand Tobio travaillait, il n'était pas particulièrement du genre à prendre du repos. À moins que l'endroit le rebute suffisamment pour qu'il n'hésite pas à prendre ses jours de congés? Mais alors pourquoi serait-il venu offrir ses services à un hôpital pour démon? Mieux, possédait-il ne serait-ce que le droit d'avoir des jours de congés? En tant qu'Observateur, Tooru ne pouvait pas vraiment profiter d'un tel luxe. Si on l'appelait, peu importe le moment, il se devait de répondre présent. D'autant plus si Satan en personne le convoquait. Mais autrement, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de prendre du bon temps, du moment qu'il effectuait ses missions. Chose qui le rebutait parfois, il se devait de l'avouer... mais pour revenir à Tobio...

Tooru lança un énième regard vers l'horloge murale.

\- Long, finit-il par grogner en lorgnant sur la grande aiguille.

La secrétaire se redressa sur son siège, l'air blasé, et lui lança un regard agacé.

\- Excusez-moi pour mon impolitesse, mais vous dérangez nos patients et nos soignants, veuillez attendre ailleurs.

Surprit par cette soudaine prise de parole, Tooru lui retourna un long regard appuyé, avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui l'entourrait. La majorité des patients baissèrent rapidement les yeux en croisant ses pupilles, les soignants, quant à eux, lui rendirent des expressions farouches, comme s'il...eh bien tout simplement comme s'il dérangeait.

\- Oh. Pourquoi?

La secrétaire, de nouveau absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait auparavant (trier ses papiers) leva un sourcil frustré et plissa des lèvres, mécontente.

\- Je viens de vous le dire, vous déran...

\- Je ne suis pas un demeuré, parlez moi sur un autre ton. Ce que je demande, c'est pourquoi est-ce que je dérange? Je ne fais que patienter depuis tout à l'heure que l'on daigne enfin m'envoyer la personne que j'ai demandé, je ne fais rien de mal, et je n'ai pas lâché le moindre commentaire désobligeant alors que les insultes pullulent dans ma tête. De plus, il y a largement assez de place pour circuler autour de moi sans que je ne sois une gène. Alors pourquoi, d'après-vous serais-je une gène? Croyez-moi, si j'avais vraiment voulu vous perturber dans votre travail, je me serai étalé en plein milieu du couloir, puis je vous aurai nargué comme le putain d'enfoiré que vous devez penser que je suis. Or, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis même resté terriblement courtois alors qu'intérieurement je bouillonne, et que je commence à en avoir ras la cuillère d'être ici. Et maintenant vous allez me dire que si ça me dérange tant d'être ici, que je n'ai qu'à m'en aller, c'est ça? la coupa-t-il lorsqu'elle sembla ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Excusez-moi, mais je me serai exécuté depuis longtemps si votre patron n'avait pas insisté pour que je patiente _ici,_ et _ici-même_ _._ À moins que vous ne préféreriez que j'aille me balader dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, histoire que ma belle présence ne vous perturbe pas davantage?

Touché, coulé. La secrétaire sembla comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'en discuter davantage et préféra baisser les armes.

\- Veuillez patienter ici, s'il vous plaît.

Mouais. Plus vraiment d'humeur à jouer au petit ange sage, Tooru claqua de la langue, et tourna les talons dans le but d'aller lui-même chercher Tobio. Ce faisant, il se heurta à deux yeux d'un bleu glacial.

\- Ah. Tobio, le salua-t-il en reconnaissant là la personne qu'il attendait depuis des lustres. Comment tu te portes? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant joyeusement de son ex-collègue sans faire attention à son regard de tueur.

Tooru devait avouer qu'il trouvait son expression farouche des plus excitantes. Il connaissait peu de personnes capable de lui faire un tel effet. Le déchu aurait pu plonger dans ses prunelles bleues, et y rester jusqu'à en finir noyé, qu'il n'y aurait vu aucun inconvénient. Il aurait également pu se damner pour son cul s'il n'était pas déjà condamné à rester en enfer pour l'éternité. Le côté angélique l'avait quelque peu refroidit dans un premier temps. Il considérait ses congénères auréolés comme des anges pédeux qui n'avaient rien d'autres à faire de leur vie que de se croire plus important que les déchus tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la prétention de s'être fait éjecté du Paradis. Ils se pensaient indispensables. Se croyaient plus dignes. Et quelque part ils n'avaient pas tord, mais Oikawa trouvait leur attitude précieuse extrêmement ridicule. Au fil des siècles - et ceci grâce à Tobio - sa vision des anges avait quelque peu changée (enfin... à 10 pourcents seulement), et il n'avait plus honte d'affirmer que son ex-collègue lui procurait un plaisir visuel, intellectuel et physique des plus intense. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à lui. De plus, leurs échanges - peu importe lesquels (Tobio avait un don pour répliquer à ses remarques parfois désobligeantes) - lui manquaient cruellement. De ce fait le voir enfin après tout ce temps, lui procurait un plaisir et un soulagement réel. Son apparence athlétique ne semblait pas avoir bougée d'un poil, et la blouse d'ambulancier noire dont il était affublé laissait percevoir sa musculature fine, d'ordinaire discrètement cachée sous ses t-shirts amples.

Assurément, Tobio avait quand même plus de classe que son actuel collègue angélique.

Il sortit bien vite de sa contemplation quand Tobio s'adressa à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? demanda-t-il en usant d'une froideur que Tooru ne lui connaissait pas.

L'ange déchu se figea dans son élan de bonheur, et un sourire crispé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour cacher sa confusion. Ok, Tobio et lui ne s'entendaient pas spécialement bien la plupart du temps lorsqu'ils travaillaient encore ensemble, mais le mulâtre ne lui avait encore jamais parlé sur ce ton non plus. C'était... nouveau.

\- Eh bien..., souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres. Je m'inquiétais?

\- Tu t'inquiétais? siffla Tobio. Toi?

Tooru se rembruni, vexé, mais ne releva pas la pique.

\- Je m'inquiétais, oui.

Non loin derrière Tobio, Tooru releva la présence du chef de cet hôpital. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il observait la scène sans cacher son intérêt pour les deux anges, et semblait prêt à intervenir à tout instant. À ses côtés, deux autres hommes patientaient en regardant dans leur direction. L'un deux, un type aux yeux bridés à l'air péteux, était négligemment avachis contre le mur de l'hôpital - Tooru nota la présence d'un dermoire sur son bras (sorte de marque constituée de nombreux dessins symboliques représentant l'ascendance du mâle, et qui prenait naissance dans le bout des doigts avant de remonter jusque sur la carotide) signe évident de son appartenance à l'espèce Séminus des incubes - tandis que le troisième - il le remarqua tout de suite - vétu de la même façon que Tobio, semblait à peine intéressé par ce moment de retrouvailles que Tooru aurait préféré légèrement moins gelées. Le regard acéré de l'ange déchu repéra un autre dermoire sur la gorge de cet individu. Il leva un sourcil sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et devina sans soucis que ces trois là devaient entretenir un lien de parenté quelconque pour se tenir si naturellement ensemble. De là à aller vérifier? Il n'y voyait pas grand intérêt. En fait, il avait un autre soucis plus important sur le feu que trois incubes qui n'arriveraient pas à bander quoiqu'il fasse pour essayer de les chauffer. Et non, il ne pensait pas sérieusement à tenter cette expérience. Le chef des urgences était trop carré. L'autre bridé avait l'air d'un putain de serpent, et le troisième larron, bien qu'il soit relativement séduisant, ne l'attirait pas du tout.

\- Écoute, Tobio, fit Tooru en prenant un air plus que sérieux et en se tournant vers la source de son désir. On se connait depuis des siècles. On a beau ne pas être dans le même camp, j'ai eu le temps de t'apprécier et de m'attacher à toi.

La mâchoire de Tobio se contracta et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

\- Tu es un ange déchu. Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi.

Coupé sous le pied, l'ange déchu ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il dut le reconnaître, ça faisait mal de l'entendre de manière si crue. Puis un détail le ramena à la réalité et un sourire crispé se peignit sur son visage. Il se rapprocha de Tobio et se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu oublies que tu n'es plus un ange, Tobio, mais un non-déchu. Sais-tu combien d'entre vous a déjà eu l'occasion de retrouver ses ailes ces quatres derniers millénaires?

Rien de moqueur. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité, pure et dure. Actuellement, le non-déchu pouvait s'entendre avec qui lui plaisait. Anges. Anges déchus. Non-déchus. Démons. Humains. Ses fréquentations pouvaient s'élargir sans problème, plus personne ne pouvait plus rien lui dire. Si l'idée d'être un non-déchu ne lui plaisait pas, peut-être l'accepterait-il mieux en comprenant qu'il ne redeviendrait probablement pas un ange divin?

Bien entendu, le regard de Tobio s'assombrit davantage. Évidemment qu'il savait combien de non-déchus étaient remontés aux cieux. Aucun. Zéro. Nada. Tous étaient: soit définitivement tombés, soit attendaient encore un miracle qui leur permettraient de remonter dans l'estime de leurs congénères. Ce n'était donc pas demain la veille que Tobio retrouverait ses ailes. Mais comme on le disait si bien: L'espoir faisait vivre.

\- À cause de qui crois-tu que c'est arrivé? cracha alors le non-déchu en lui servant un regard haineux. Tu avais prévu ton coup depuis longtemps, c'est ça?

Tooru recula sensiblement, comme frappé en plein nez. Ok. Ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir. D'accord, il était un ange déchu. Mais aurait-il pu prévoir qu'un Archange viendrait se pointer à Sheoul-gra pour rendre visite à la _Faucheuse_ pendant qu'il prendrait son pied avec un ange sacré?! Clairement pas!

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai accepté de sortir boire avec un ange déchu, cracha alors Tooru dont la vexation atteignit un pic plus élevé. Si tu craignais tant pour ta vertue, tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant, et refuser mon invitation.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Tooru vit du coin de l'oeil le Séminus bridé tourner la tête vers lui - un air choqué peint sur le visage - et les dévisager en silence avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il choisit de l'ignorer quand Tobio s'exerça à répondre furieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas la question!

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème?

Un doigt s'écrasa sèchement sur son torse. Accusateur.

\- Je te faisais confiance!

Tooru reçu le revers sans broncher. Ou presque. C'était comme si on venait de lui enfoncer un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Il balaya l'index du non-déchu, excédé. Il avait envie de dire à Tobio que sa réaction était ridicule, que s'il avait refusé d'emblée les avances de Tooru, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, qu'il aurait encore son auréole et son statut, et que c'était autant sa faute que la sienne. À la place, il cracha:

\- Eh bien ça t'apprendra à faire confiance au premier déchu que tu croises.

Tobio lâcha un rire jaune.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferai plus cette erreur.

Traduction: Je ne t'accorderai plus ma confiance.

Tooru pinça des lèvres, tourmenté.

\- Je ne voulais pas...

\- Peu importe, coupa sèchement Tobio. Je ne veux plus te voir, Oikawa.

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant là Tooru et ses futures paroles.

Sans attendre, deux des Séminus le suivirent. Tooru n'eut pas le temps d'en être estomaqué que le chef de l'hôpital venait se planter face à lui.

\- Bien. Puisque tout semble avoir été dis, je vais vous inviter à quitter les lieux.

Le choc fut d'autant plus grand qu'il n'eut d'autres choix que de s'exécuter sous le regard de tout les démons présents dans l'accueil des urgences, soignants et patients compris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa n'a vraiment pas de chances. Entre Somnis et moi, il s'en prends plein la tronche XD
> 
> Mais c'est justement ça qui est bon 😌😌😌


	4. Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Machinalement, il se déshabilla et pénétra sous sa douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps et se détendit davantage. Son mal de crâne ne passait pas, mais il prendrait de quoi en atténuer la douleur quand il serait un minimum réveillé. Il se demandait toujours comment un animal de la catégorie d'un jaguar avait atterrit dans son lit, et tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire s'avérera réellement plus longue que prévue. Je ne voulais pas en écrire autant, mais plus je réfléchis à mon plot, plus je me dis que ça va être dur de le mettre en place XD

Tobio se redressa mollement dans son lit en se demandant piteusement pourquoi son cerveau criait de douleur sous son crâne. Cela lui rappela la douloureuse expérience de sa déchéance, quand il s'était réveillé sur le Mont Meguido après cette histoire avec Oikawa et qu'il avait dû faire face au conseil des Archanges au complet pour répondre d'actes qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir commis avant qu'on ne lui coupe littéralement les ailes. Assurément pas le meilleur souvenir qui soit. L'expérience lui retourna l'estomac, et il se mit à tâtonner le matelas pour en sortir sans tomber à la renverse contre le sol. Il avait déjà fait une première rencontre avec le parquet, une fois, sans faire gaffe, et désormais, quand il n'était pas bien réveillé, il faisait doublement attention quand il voulait se lever, comme lorsque - par exemple - il voulait faire un tour au petit coin. Cependant, au lieu de trouver le bord du lit comme il l'avait initialement prévu, il toucha quelque chose de bien différent. Intrigué, il tâtonna davantage pour tenter de reconnaître ce que c'était, et fronça des sourcils quand il ne parvint pas à comparer cette chose avec un élément connu de son esprit embrumé.

C'était chaud... Duveteux... Il finit par se tourner vers la chose en question, et bugua légèrement lorsque, clignant des yeux pour mieux voir, il reconnu enfin ce qu'était ce fameux corps étranger qui le perturbait tant.

Bon sang... que faisait un putain de Jaguar dans son lit?! Il retira vivement ses doigts, comme si l'animal allait se réveiller pour le mordre, et recula légèrement en tâchant de faire le moins de remous possible dans le lit, ceci non sans détailler la bête sous toutes ses coutures pour s'assurer... quoi? Pour s'assurer qu'elle était morte? Ridicule. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à un animal si ce n'était pas de la légitime défense, et il ne l'aurait très certainement jamais transporté dans son lit pour dormir avec, même si posséder une peluche immense pour l'aider à s'assoupir faisait réver. De plus - il se pencha sur l'animal en plissant des yeux et en gardant tout de même une certaine distance de sécurité optimale - la créature respirait. Ce qui signifiait, à n'en pas douter, qu'elle était vivante.

Mais bon sang, comment un animal qui devait peser - à vue de nez - pas moins de deux-cents kilos et mesurer plus de deux-cents-cinquantes centimètres de longueur avait réussi à se faufiler dans son plumard?!

Il se pinça le nez pour tenter de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait avant de s'endormir et se heurta à un mur nommé "mal de crâne aigu". Impossible... avait-il de nouveau...? Paniqué à cette idée, il observa les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il était bien chez lui, et non chez un amant quelconque. Sa pensée lui fit l'immense honneur de hurler le nom du déchu le plus exécrable de la création, puis il se détendit légèrement quand il reconnut les murs de sa chambre. Jetant un énième coup d'oeil vers l'animal dont le pelage noir lui rappelait à quel point les ténèbres craignaient, il s'attela à quitter le lit - du bon côté, cette fois - et, sans lâcher le Jaguar des yeux, entreprit d'ouvrir la porte pour rejoindre sa salle de bain. C'est cet instant précis que choisi la créature pour bouger. Elle se redressa lentement dans le lit, étira ses pattes avant et se mit à bailler, gueule grande ouverte, laissant entrapercevoir de sacrés crocs qui devaient bien faire la taille du petit doigt du non-déchus. Ne se laissant pas impressionner, Tobio se dépêcha de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ok. D'abord une douche, il verrait plus tard ce qu'il pourrait faire de la bestiole. En attendant, celle-ci resterait dans sa chambre.

Machinalement, il se déshabilla et pénétra sous sa douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps et se détendit davantage. Son mal de crâne ne passait pas, mais il prendrait de quoi en atténuer la douleur quand il serait un minimum réveillé. Il se demandait toujours comment un animal de la catégorie d'un jaguar avait atterrit dans son lit, et tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

Son esprit balaya le souvenir d'Oikawa venu lui rendre visite à l'Underworld General Hospital. Mauvais point. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Ce déchu avait eu de sacrés nerfs pour pointer ainsi le bout de son nez sur son nouveau lieu de travail, et il ne se serait pas donné la peine d'aller le voir si les trois frères Séminus n'avaient pas insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

 _"Il aurait très bien pu me tirer jusqu'à Sheoul",_ pensa-t-il en frissonnant d'effroi.

Entrer dans Sheoul causerait sa perte. Il ne souhaitait pas devenir un véritable ange déchu. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme Oikawa. Cet endroit pourrissait l'âme, changeait la nature des anges, il ne connaissait pas pire, et s'il tombait dans ce gouffre, il ne pourrait plus en sortir. Certes, les Seminus avaient affirmé qu'ils interviendraient si le déchu posait ne serait-ce qu'une main sur lui, mais il savait également que si Oikawa l'avait vraiment voulu, qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à écraser trois petits incubes pour traîner Tobio par la peau du cul jusqu'à Sheoul.

 _"Alors pourquoi_ _il ne_ _l'a pas fait?"_ se demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempé pour les ramener en arrière.

Cette question le perturbait grandement. Il avait cru qu'une fois que son expression sympathique se serait effacée, qu'il aurait montré son véritable lui - il en avait eu un aperçu mais cela ne restait qu'un soupçon de ce qu'il imaginait être sa véritable nature - mais Oikawa s'était contenté d'écouter en serrant les dents, puis s'en était allé lorsque Tobio avait tourné les talons pour couper court à la conversation.

Il rompit l'arrivée d'eau, s'empara de la serviette de bain et - les yeux clos - entreprit de s'essuyer. Il évita de se regarder dans le miroir, son corps actuel lui rappelait constamment le handicap dont il était désormais la proie et il n'avait pas besoin d'une énième piqûre de rappel pour saisir à quel point ses problèmes étaient énormes. S'il ne trouvait pas vite un moyen pour faire amende honorable, il ne remonterait pas de sitôt au Paradis. Bon... au moins lui n'avait pas couché avec un succube et n'avait pas engendré quatre Cavaliers censés mener ce monde vers l'Apocalypse. Assurément, il pouvait encore se rattraper. Comment? Là, se trouvait la question, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée, et ce n'était pas en travaillant dans un hôpital pour démon que son cas allait s'arranger.

Il s'ébroua, et claqua ses joues pour se reprendre. Voilà des pensées qui auraient très bien pu le conduire à aller chercher une bouteille de vodka dans le premier magasin qu'il aurait croisé pour se l'enfiler goulûment dans le gosier. C'était pitoyable, mais c'était également sa nouvelle réalité. Il était dépressif, manquait d'entrain, et l'alcool lui semblait être un parfait élément pour oublier toute la merde dans laquelle il était profondément enfoncé. La preuve, il devait avoir bu comme un trou la veille au soir, car il ne parvenait absolument pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour retrouver un jaguar dans son lit au réveil.

S'appuyant contre la vasque, il baissa la tête et tenta de forcer sa mémoire. Daishou... Daishou l'avait alpagué, ça il s'en souvenait. Mais le reste? Ah. Il l'avait ensuite traîné de force dans un bar réservé exclusivement aux créatures démoniaques où il lui avait posé des questions sur Oikawa. Tobio l'avait envoyé chier, ça, il s'en souvenait très bien... puis il avait bu un premier verre puis.... puis.... Son mal de crâne se fit plus intense.

Chier. À croire qu'il lui suffisait d'un verre et d'un seul pour devenir complètement cuit.

Levant le poignet pour regarder sa montre, il eut la mauvaise surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. Pourtant il ne la quittait jamais. Même pour aller au lit. Certes, il aurait très bien pu la retirer pour prendre sa douche, mais puisqu'elle était waterproof, il ne se posait même plus la question et la gardait automatiquement autour de son bras. À tel point qu'il lui arrivait même d'oublier qu'elle était là. Enfin... de toute évidence, il l'avait perdue. Ou on la lui avait volé. Au choix.

Il pensa immédiatement à Daishou. Ce démon se vantait très régulièrement de sa roublardise, en plus d'avoir un penchant très incliné pour le sexe, mais même s'il n'en attendait pas moins venant d'un démon - qui plus est d'un Incube - il ne put l'imaginer voler une simple montre achetée sur le bon coin et qui n'était plus toute neuve. En bref, bien que légèrement gênant pour Tobio d'avoir perdu sa montre, cela n'était pas une grande perte non plus.

Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Sawamura avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner sa journée. Tobio s'étonnait toujours de la très grande humanité du démon. S'il y avait bien une qualité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonner retrouver chez une telle créature, c'était bien celle-ci. Étonnamment, Sawamura était - bien que méfiant de nature - empathique, compréhensif, à l'écoute, et il n'hésitait pas à donner un coup de main quand il pouvait offrir son aide. Quelque part, Tobio sentait qu'il pouvait l'apprécier. Mais l'appréhension, doublée par sa mauvaise expérience avec un certain déchu le rendait réticent à se laisser complètement aller. Ce qui était néanmoins bien, c'est que contrairement à Daishou, Sawamura n'était pas quelqu'un d'invasif. Il proposait une écoute, mais il n'essayait jamais de faire cracher aux autres leurs secrets. Cependant, il sentait aussi que si secret il y avait à découvrir, Sawamura fermerait les yeux sur les actes de Daishou ou de Suna si ceux-ci décidaient de torturer des types qui, à leur sens, mettrait leur fratrie en danger. À savoir qu'ils avaient construit l'hôpital ensemble et que le bâtiment comptait tout autant pour eux que leurs propres vies, ou celles de leurs frères. Et ça, c'était quelque chose que Tobio ne pouvait s'empêcher de respecter. Alors ok, ces incubes étaient des démons, et l'un d'entre eux s'avérait être insupportable, mais il appréciait leur côté très franc.

Secouant la tête pour disperser ses mèches, il entoura ses hanches de la serviette qu'il avait utilisé pour s'essuyer et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller récupérer de nouvelles affaires à se mettre sur le cul. Mais à peines avait-il passé le pas de la porte qu'il se figea brusquement dans son élan.

Face à lui, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu était posté devant sa gazinière, activement en train de faire revenir des œufs sur la poêle réservée aux omelettes, et... premier fait qui lui sauta aux yeux excepté l'idée qu'un inconnu était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner dans sa cuisine, fut l'incroyable postérieur de ce dit inconnu, qui - nu comme aux premier jours de sa vie - semblait tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Tobio dans son dos. Les yeux plus grands que des soucoupes, le regard du non-déchu s'attarda sans le vouloir sur le magnifique postérieur qui lui faisait face. Rebondit mais ferme, il ne put s'empêcher de faire mentalement la comparaison avec celui d'une statue grecque. Autre fait comparable: ses jambes. Galbées et interminables. Tobio dû refermer la bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un gargouillement malvenu, et - se donnant une claque mentale - reporta son attention sur le haut du corps de son inconnu, s'attendant forcément à trouver un élément qui lui indiquerait son appartenance à la race des démons (et non, il n'avait pas oublié où l'avait envoyé Daishou la veille au soir). Ses yeux survolèrent l'une des chutes de reins des plus appétissantes qu'il lui eut été de voir de toute sa vie, et il se fustigea de nouveau quand il s'imagina caresser ce dos d'athlète dessiné à la perfection, puis contracta les doigts assez fort pour ne pas se donner l'idée de faire exactement ce qu'il s'imaginait effleurer sans la moindre pudeur. Aucune trace d'élément extérieur prouvant la nature démoniaque de son inconnu ne voulait pas dire que la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était pas un démon. Certains démons appelés communément Ter'taceo pouvaient prendre l'apparence des être humains, ou leur ressemblaient naturellement traits pour traits, alors le doute n'était pas permis. Essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par... les éléments plus qu'avantageux de l'homme en face de lui, il se décala en silence pour tenter d'apercevoir un quelconque indice qu'il aurait pu rater.

Sans le voir de face, il serait compliqué de se faire une opinion claire sur ce qu'il voyait, et il se mit de nouveau à maudire viscéralement sa nouvelle condition de non-déchu. Sans sa presque déchéances, il aurait pu deviner la nature de cet individu en sondant son aura naturelle d'un simple claquement de doigt.

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'intérieur de sa salle de bain, il se demanda s'il n'était pas plus prudent de s'enfermer à l'intérieur le temps qu'il prenne contact avec quelqu'un qui pourrait le débarrasser de ce type, mais ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention du type en question.

Sans se retourner, il leva la spatule vers lui, et lui indiqua la place assise de sa table de cuisine où tout avait été préparé. Assiettes, ustensiles, verres - le jus d'orange avait été sorti - confitures, beurre de cacahuète, tartines...

\- Le petit-déjeuner est presque prêt. Ne reste plus que le bacon et les œufs. Tu peux aller t'asseoir si tu veux.

Tobio se figea dans son élan premier qui était d'aller s'enfermer, et fronça des sourcils. Ainsi son inconnu l'avait repéré? Depuis combien de temps? Il se pourlécha les lèvres, néanmoins intrigué par cet individu qui faisait comme si sa propre présence dans un lieu où il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver n'était pas anormale.

\- ... Tu ne pouvais pas te mettre quelque chose sur le cul avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner? demanda-t-il en prenant la décision de jouer le jeu. Je ne voudrai pas t'alarmer, mais j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant un homme nu dans ma cuisine.

Il ressera le nœud de sa serviette, hors de son élément.

\- D'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras, mais personnellement, je ne suis pas un adepte du nudisme alors je vais aller me mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son inconnu qu'il fuyait déjà jusqu'à sa chambre dans l'espoir qu'il ne le suive pas jusque là.

Il ouvrit la porte, non sans s'assurer que rien ne l'attendait derrière, et une fois sûr qu'il ne se ferait pas bouffer par un jaguar affamé, entra dans la pièce. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vivement vers son armoire, mais un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire lui apprit très vite que l'animal n'était plus là. Fronçant des sourcils, il se dépêcha de vêtir un pantalon et un débardeur, puis jeta un énième regard sur sa chambre vide comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Il regarda sous son lit, conscient qu'une créature d'un gabarit pareil à l'animal ne pourrait certainement pas s'y cacher, et bien entendu, il n'y trouva pas même ne serait-ce qu'une once de poil. Se redressant à genou, il sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa nuque. Et si....? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Enfin... si, ça l'était. Mais... il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir...? Si? Son mal de crâne s'accentua. Et shit. Il se releva, furieux contre lui-même. Plus jamais, il disait bien, plus jamais, il ne boirait un verre d'alcool. À chaque fois il finissait par faire quelque chose de malheureux, et en plus de cela, ça le rendait malade.

Profondément agacé, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine, non sans choper au passage un boxer pour son compagnon non voulu.

Pendant que son inconnu finissait de préparer le déjeuner, il s'installa à table, du côté le plus éloigné de l'homme, et restant - bien entendu - sur ses gardes, se mit à se mordre les lèvres nerveusement sans cesser de se poser toutes les questions relatives à cette situation.

\- Rectification. Je suppose que c'est moins flippant que de retrouver un animal capable de m'arracher la jugulaire, dans mon lit, et ce dès le réveil. Soudainement, je ne sais plus si je dois te remercier d'avoir reprit une apparence plus neutre, ou juste me sentir agressé par la vue.

Un rire rauque dénué de moquerie répondit à ses remarques, et un long frisson très agréable cavala le long de son corps. Cette personne possédait une voix terriblement sensuelle, et son rire provoquait chez Tobio d'étranges sensations... très perturbantes. Des sensations qu'il préférait d'ordinaire ignorer, et qu'il ne ressentait d'habitudes que pour une seule et unique personne. Déglutissant, il passa une main le long de sa gorge, le cœur battant. L'homme se tourna alors vers lui, emportant à sa suite les œufs qu'il avait mélangé au bacon, et d'un geste leste, fit glisser la moitié du contenu de la poêle dans son assiette. Le non-déchu remarqua à peine le geste, son attention toute focalisée sur son inconnu. Il n'avait pas eu tord de le comparer à une statue grecque. Il en avait à la fois le profil et la carrure. Les muscles parfaitement dessinés, noueux, Tobio n'y décela aucune imperfection, aussi, pour ne pas se sentir trop troublé, il s'évertua à ne pas trop baisser les yeux. Il pressentait que s'il le faisait, il le regretterait tout de suite. Bronzé comme un brésilien, Tobio se fit la remarque qu'il devait être natif de là-bas. D'autant plus qu'il avait cru déceler une pointe d'accent quand il l'avait invité à s'asseoir. Loin d'être imberbe, son inconnu avait laissé pousser une barbe de quelque jour qui lui allait très bien et qui, accentuée par sa mâchoire carrée, offrait au métamorphe une allure sauvage hypnotique. Brun, il avait passé ses cheveux en arrière, laissant apparaître un front volontaire et lisse de la moindre marque de vieillesse. Et au coin de ses yeux clairs, quelques rides qui témoignaient avant tout de sa bonne humeur naturelle plutôt que d'une preuve de grand âge. Assurément, cette personne devait être d'une nature très solaire. C'était gravé dans son regard, et son large sourire ne faisait qu'accentuer l'impression de Tobio quant au fait qu'il ne devait pas être du genre mauvais félin.

\- Bien dormi?

La question eu pour conséquence de l'arracher à sa contemplation.

\- Bonne question, je ne me souviens même pas m'être assoupi.

Au sourire amusé du métamorphe, Tobio devina que celui-ci trouvait la situation très amusante. Il se garda pourtant bien de le noter, et, après s'être servit le reste des œufs et du bacon, s'installa en face du non-déchus comme s'il était naturel pour lui de se trouver ici.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'accrocher autant à ma fourrure, donc je pense que la nuit n'a pas été si mauvaise que ça.

S'emparant de sa fourchette, Tobio plissa des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté pour le jauger en silence. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais le non-déchu avait apprit à se méfier des apparences. Son histoire avec Oikawa lui restait encore en travers de la gorge, et il ne voulait pas encore se faire avoir comme un idiot. Cependant, un détail dans la réponse du ténébreux le fit tiquer.

\- C'est à dire?

Un sourire franc se forma sur les lèvres du métamorphe.

\- Eh bien, que tu t'es endormit en serrant ma fourrure comme si ta vie en dépendait, et que j'avais l'impression de passer pour l'une de ces peluches qu'on gagne dans les fêtes foraines.

L'expression de Tobio se rembrunie. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il avait souhaité entendre, mais il n'insista pas.

\- Je n'avais jamais dormit avec un jaguar. Je n'avais jamais invité quelqu'un chez moi tout court. D'où ma surprise de ce matin. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pensais pas rentrer avec toi, non plus.

Cela ne rassura pas Tobio du tout. Il n'entendait que des sous-entendus, et sa façon de parler était bien trop familière pour qu'ils n'aient rien fait d'autres que dormir dans le même lit.

Il prit son verre de jus d'orange et le porta à ses lèvres pour mieux observer son hôte. Il était franchement pas mal le bougre. Honnêtement, même s'il n'appréciait pas l'idée d'avoir été une proie potentielle pour un prédateur quelconque (voir même pire), il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il serait difficile de regretter un moment intime avec un mec pareil. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à le comparer à Oikawa. Le style était différent, mais ils étaient tout les deux foutrement bien gaulé. La seule différence tenait du fait qu'Oikawa était un putain d'ange déchu, et que ce type n'était qu'un simple métamorphe de type jaguar.

Il se fustigea. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas la même chose? Tout deux appartenaient au monde de Sheoul. Or, encore une fois, il n'avait rien à faire avec des créatures pareilles.

Il plissa du nez et termina son verre d'une traite avant de le reposer brusquement sur la table.

\- Peu importe, mets ça, fit-il en lui balançant le boxer en pleine tronche. Chez moi, on vient habillé.

Le métamorphe reçu le sous-vêtement sans quitter son sourire et lâcha un énième rire amusé avant de retirer le tissus de son visage.

\- Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas osé fouiller dans tes armoires.

\- Mais tu n'as pas hésité à fouiller dans ma cuisine? releva Tobio tandis que le métamorphe enfilait le boxer sous ses yeux curieux. D'ailleurs, n'es-tu pas venu habillé? Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai vu aucune trace d'effet personnels ne m'appartenant pas..., souffla-t-il plus pour lui même que pour son hôte imprévu.

\- La cuisine n'a rien à voir avec la chambre. Je n'aime pas fouiller dans l'intimité des autres. D'autant plus chez quelqu'un qui n'est pas en mesure de protester ou de protéger son territoire. Pour ce qui est des effets personnels... disons que j'étais déjà sous forme de jaguar quand nous sommes arrivé ici, donc je n'avais aucun vêtement avec moi pour me vêtir.

La fourchette que Tobio comptait mettre dans sa bouche resta en suspens dans les airs et n'atteignit pas son but.

Il jura silencieusement quand le contenu de son ustensile retomba dans son assiette puis reposa son couvert avec agacement.

\- Ok. Ça suffit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, exactement?

Le ton sec ne sembla pas offenser son interlocuteur qui, sans cesser de manger, entreprit de lui conter la soirée.

Finalement, Daishou était bel et bien parvenu à lui arracher ses secrets les plus gênants. La boisson l'y avait grandement aidé et, après avoir raconté sans la moindre vergogne l'histoire de Tobio à l'un de ses amis - ami qui s'avérait être le ténébreux en face de lui - il les avait laissé ensemble, et d'après ce que Tobio comprit... c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il prenne sa forme animale, avant de le tirer par la peau du cou jusqu'à chez lui, laissant par le même coup ses vêtements sur les lieux où il s'était laissé complètement aller....

Un gémissement honteux échappa au non-déchu qui, la tête entre les mains, laissa son front retomber contre la table, juste devant son assiette.

Il le savait pourtant très bien que boire ne faisait que lui attirer des problèmes! Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à ce point à faire le contraire de ce qui était bon pour lui?!

Il se redressa subitement, le teint pâle comme la mort.

\- C'est tout?

Inconscient de la panique interne de son hôte, le métamorphe prit son propre menton entre deux doigts et afficha une moue de réflexion intense.

\- Oui. C'est tout.

\- Donc il n'y a rien eu d'autre, tu es sûr?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles "autre"? questionna le métamorphe en levant un sourcil intrigué.

Tobio s'étouffa avec ses propre paroles. Devait-il vraiment préciser?!

\- Je n'ai rien dis de... particulier?

\- C'est à dire?

Se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, Tobio scella ses lèvres aussi vite qu'il les avait ouverte.

Le métamorphe pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard empli d'une curiosité qu'il ne semblait ni capable de simuler ni de cacher. Cependant, il ne le pressa pas pour obtenir une réponse, et pour cela, Tobio l'en remercia silencieusement.

\- Non. Rien. Laisse tomber.

Puis il recommença à manger non sans cesser de se demander s'il n'avait pas laissé échapper des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire.

\- Ok, accepta tout naturellement le métamorphe avant de se remettre à manger.

Réaction qui fit une nouvelle fois tiquer Tobio.

\- Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé de particulier entre nous? finit-il par lâcher, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Un sourire immense étira les lèvres du métamorphe. Rieur.

\- Ah. C'est donc pour ça que tu tournes autour du pot depuis tout à l'heure. Tu as peur qu'on aie pu sauter le pas.

Tobio se fit plus froid.

\- J'ai tord de me poser la question?

\- Hmmm... non. Bien sûr que non. C'est tout à fait légitime de se le demander. Mais quelque part je trouve ça plutôt amusant car il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée d'abuser d'une personne complètement saoule.

Tobio lâcha un rire jaune.

\- Pardonne-moi, mais je sais de source sûre que certains ne se poseraient même pas la question, donc laisse-moi en douter.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux clairs du métamorphe. Il se gratta le menton d'un air gêné, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire sans donner l'impression de paraître indélicat, puis reporta son attention sur son assiette. Avant de jeter un énième coup d'oeil vers Tobio comme s'il voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, mais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas braquer son hôte.

Tobio craqua au bout de la seconde oeillade.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, et crache ce que tu as à me dire, siffla-t-il, furieux.

Le métamorphe ouvrit la bouche... puis la referma, avant de se décider.

\- ... L'ange déchu?

Le sang du non-déchu se glaça dans ses veines, et il lui lança une oeillade furieuse.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Daishou?

Son "invité" eut au moins la bonne idée de baisser les yeux, coupable, puis un sourire gêné se forma sur ses lèvres et il se gratta la joue, mal-à-l'aise.

\- ... Oui... mais pas seulement, s'empressa-t-il de dire avant que Tobio n'en rajoute. Tu n'as pas cessé d'en parler de toi-même, et je n'avais même pas besoin de te répondre puisque tu faisais la conversation pour deux en te plaignant à quel point ce type te faisait chier. Je cite: "Ce butor faquin de merde. Faraud de déchu forban. Quand je retrouverai ma putain d'oréole, je lui ferai payer sa roublardise à ce Fot-en-cul". Je n'ai pas compris la moitié des insultes, mais je suppose que c'en était au vu de la rage que tu déversais dans tes paroles. D'autant plus que tu ne cessais pas de flatter ma fourrure et de me dire à quel point j'étais un gentil jaguar, et qu'il n'y avait qu'à des créatures dans mon genre que tu pouvais te confier sans avoir à subir le moindre jugement négatif ou la moindre punition pour t'être comporté comme un vilain petit ange.

Et merde.

Tobio poussa un énième gémissement de dépit avant de plonger ses yeux dans ses mains pour cacher sa honte.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu dire tout ça. Mais il ne voyait pas le métamorphe inventer ces passages juste pour le rendre mal-à-l'aise. D'autant plus qu'il connaissait bel et bien toutes ces insultes, et qu'il avait bien dû les utiliser un temps, dans une ancienne vie.

\- Alors... Je suis peut-être un métamorphe, et je me doute qu'il t'est probablement difficile de me croire au vu de ton apparente expérience quant aux... personnes qui ont probablement abusées de ta confiance, mais je n'ai pas la prétention d'être un profiteur ou un animal à la libido incontrôlable. Alors même si tu es adorable, je n'aurai jamais pu faire quelque chose, qui, de toute évidence, t'est déjà arrivé de subir en étant complètement éméché.

Très bien... c'était noté.

Le non-déchu, bien que rouge de honte, se redressa sur sa chaise, et lui adressa un geste sec de la tête en désignant son assiette.

\- Termine. Puis débarrasse le plancher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous laisse deviner l'identité du métamorphe, mais je me doute que ça ne sera pas dur de trouver le nom de notre beau Jaguar OwO
> 
> Bisous bisous mes bibis >♡<


	5. Nicolas Romero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico retint un soupir en se servant une seconde tasse de café, non affecté par le silence pesant qui pourrissait l'ambiance, et se dit qu'il allait lui en falloir, du boulot, pour réparer l'âme de cet ange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romero Sweetie ~

_"Termine. Puis_ _débarrasse_ _le plancher."_

Nico trouva son comportement blessant. Il trouvait malheureux que la personnalité spontanée qu'il avait rencontré la veille soit devenu aussi incisive au réveil. Il trouvait cela d'autant plus dommageable que cette langue acerbe se soit développée à cause d'un individu qu'il ne connaissait que de nom, et que Tobio en soit venu à se méfier de tout individu suspect, au point de se refermer entièrement à tout dialogue dénué de mauvaises intentions. Certes, il ne connaissait l'ange déchu que depuis la veille, mais un sentiment de pitié mêlé à de la sympathie et à de la tristesse piquaient sa conscience avec ferveur, incitant ses côtés protecteurs à se réveiller pour offrir à Tobio une épaule de confiance sur laquelle se pencher. Mais ce n'était que des sentiments. Rien ne le rattachait à l'ange déchu si ce n'était la personne qui les avait introduit.

D'ailleurs, Daishou n'était pas le genre de type que l'on pouvait considérer comme un cadeau, et ses présents n'étaient pas toujours des dons que l'on se devait d'accepter à bras ouvert, mais dans le fond, ce type n'était pas si mauvais qu'il voulait laisser croire. Il s'avérait même plutôt bon dans le domaine des cœurs brisés - aussi surprenant soit-il de retrouver cette qualité chez un incube obsédé par le sexe - et était très doué pour dénicher des solutions à un problème là où on s'y attendait le moins à en trouver.

De ce fait - et Nico n'eut aucun doute là-dessus - puisque Daishou avait poussé cette passoire dans ses bras, il supposait que l'incube avait eu dans l'idée de lui laisser la charité de gérer les problèmes de cet ange déchus. Une autre façon de dire: "Je m'en débarrasse sur toi, je sais que ça ne te dérangera pas comme ça m'emmerde moi, alors tiens, bon anniversaire en avance, ça me fait plaisir."

Nico retint un soupir en se servant une seconde tasse de café, non affecté par le silence pesant qui pourrissait l'ambiance, et se dit qu'il allait lui en falloir, du boulot, pour réparer l'âme de cet ange.

Si les anges possédaient une âme, bien sûr.

Étonnamment, il ne doutait pas une seconde du bien-fondé de cette question. Si les démons possédaient des âmes alors il était évident que les anges en avaient une à disposition. Le tout était de savoir si celle-ci était charitable ou non. Nico aimait à penser qu'on trouvait des connards sous toutes les strates de l'univers, et que les anges ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

Sinon il n'existerait pas des démons avide d'aider les autres comme pouvait l'être Daichi, et n'existerait pas non plus les anges déchus.

Son regard se posa sur Tobio, et il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, cette personne n'était pas encore tout à fait déchue. Mais cela se comprenait. Dans le fond, il n'était pas mauvais non plus. Il avait juste fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et cela lui était tout simplement durement retombé sur le nez.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout deux terminés de petit déjeuner, Nico se redressa et entreprit de débarrasser la table. Mais il fut arrêté dans son geste par un Tobio excédé.

\- C'est bon. Inutile d'en faire plus, je vais m'en occuper. Si possible, j'aimerai que tu t'en ailles maintenant.

\- Je ne vais pas m'attarder, le rassura Nico en rassemblant leurs couverts dans une même assiette. Mais laisse-moi au moins ranger et faire la vaisselle. Je n'aime pas laisser traîner des choses que j'ai moi-même dérangé.

\- Je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine, gronda Tobio en l'empêchant d'envoyer les assiettes jusqu'à la vasque d'une main posée à plat contre celles-ci pour qu'il les laisse sur la table.

Nico aurait très bien pu prendre ceci pour un jeu. Du moins, si - et seulement si - Tobio n'avait pas été aussi tendu, ni aussi réfractaire à ce que le métamorphe l'aide dans une tâche qui ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes à accomplir. Ç'aurait été Daishou, Nico lui aurait fait un grand sourire et se serait quand même emparé des assiettes pour aller les laver. Là, il ne se voyait pas faire la même chose avec Tobio. De un, en raison du fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille, et de deux... parce que l'homme en face de lui était clairement fermé à tout acte de bienveillance de la part d'un étranger. Forcer les choses n'était pas une tactique qu'il serait avisé d'envisager pour décoincer cette personne. Tout simplement car celui-ci pourrait également se refermer sur lui-même de manière d'autant plus drastique. Et pourtant... ce serait peut-être, à l'avenant, la meilleure tactique à adopter. Si elle était pratiquée en douceur, et avec subtilité. Or, forcer Tobio à le laisser s'occuper de la vaisselle ne serait, du point de vue de Tobio, qu'un un acte d'agression personnel et un empiétement territorial de plus. Pour le coup, valait mieux le laisser faire. Aussi, préféra-t-il lâcher les assiettes, et tenter une autre approche.

\- Si je dois m'en aller... puis-je au moins t'emprunter quelques vêtements? demanda-t-il d'un air gêné tout en observant Tobio s'activer.

L'ange déchu se figea au moment de mettre les assiettes dans la vasque puis se tourna vivement vers le métamorphe, le regard enflammé par la colère.

\- Pardon?

Nico se racla la gorge puis se gratta la nuque, mal-à-l'aise. Ce regard lui rappelait aisément celui qu'avait sa mère quand il disait ou faisait une bêtise. Le ton était le même également. Sec, mais calme. L'avantage, c'est qu'il était plus difficile de traiter avec une personne en colère quand celle-ci hurlait à la mort que d'argumenter avec quelqu'un qui restait calme, même dans l'exaspération.

\- C'est que... je ne tiens pas vraiment à me faire arrêter pour outrage à la pudeur... et me transformer en jaguar pourrait m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis maintenant qu'il fait jour...

Il ne le dirait pas à l'ange, mais outre le fait d'avoir bien rit la veille, cette nuit avait également été l'une des plus terrifiantes qu'il s'était vu expérimenter de toute sa vie. Aucune créature n'était à l'abri d'une attaque Aegis, et ces tueurs se promenaient plus souvent la nuit que le jour. Or, il ne fallait pas oublier que Nico s'était transformé en jaguar pour ramener Tobio chez lui... certes, son pelage noir faisait un parfait camouflage la nuit... mais cela restait dangereux. D'autant plus en se trimbalant un ange dont l'état d'ébriété de la veille n'avait pas spécialement rassuré Nico.

Il vit presque les rouages neuronaux de Tobio s'agiter sous son front plissé par l'agacement. Le fil des pensées de l'ange lui était inconnu, mais il pouvait deviner aux multiples couleurs que prit la teinte de son visage, que l'homme comprit que Nico ne se serait jamais déplacé jusqu'ici sans ses vêtements s'il avait pu, et que la seule raison pour laquelle le métamorphe ne les avait pas prit avec lui était tout simplement dû à son ivresse de la veille. Nico supposait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'il était venu ici sans ses vêtements - étant alors sous forme animale - et que c'était Tobio, lui-même, qui l'avait tiré du façon tout à fait cavalière jusqu'à son appartement.

Le regard de l'ange cavala rapidement sur son corps, mesurant probablement leur différence de corpulence puis finit par se décider.

\- Je reviens.

Sans s'attarder, il fonça jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant derrière lui un jaguar pour le moins amusé.

_Bien. Voilà une bonne chose de faite._

Le métamorphe se tourna ensuite vers la vaisselle sale et se retroussa mentalement les manches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement habituée à écrire en fonction du point de vue d'Oikawa que pendant un moment j'ai failli le faire réagir comme Oikawa XD
> 
> J'etais sur le point d'écrire ce que j'avais en tête puis je me suis dit: "Nan, mais qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire là?! Nico est un gentleman! Ok?! C'est une perle! La frontalité, pas pour lui!"
> 
> Puis il est trop gentil ce type ○□○


	6. Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il contempla le cadran rayé - si ce n'est fissuré - de sa montre, et soupira de sa bêtise. Il aurait mieux fait de regarder sur sa table de chevets avant de s'imaginer qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose d'aussi abîmé. Le cuir du bracelet faisait peine à voir et le cadran rayé lui donnait un mal fou à reconnaître les chiffres romains... mais il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à s'en séparer et qu'il s'était attaché à ce bracelet qui ne le quittait d'ordinaire jamais. C'était ridicule. Ce n'était qu'une vieille montre. Cependant, puisqu'elle l'accompagnait depuis sa chute... celle-ci faisait plus ou moins office de compagne indéfectible à sa peine, et il s'était promis de ne l'enlever que le jour où il retournerait au paradis.
> 
> En espérant juste que la montre ne tombe pas en morceau avant l'heure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROMERO JE T'AIME

Kageyama n'en revenait pas. Il avait espéré pouvoir se débarrasser en un rien de temps de ce métamorphe encombrant en le jetant sans ménagement hors de chez lui, et pourtant voilà qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans sa chambre à chercher des vêtements pour un inconnu comme si tout ceci était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal à faire. De ce fait, une fois devant son armoire, il avait donc entreprit de balancer par terre l'ensemble de ses vêtements en marmonnant dans sa barbe des "trop petit", "nan", "pas ça non plus", "trop habillé", "trop ridicule"... sans vraiment trouver ce qui conviendrait à un type de la stature de son hôte.

Leurs tailles n'étaient pas bien différentes, mais toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour ne pas lui donner la moindre friperie, même s'il s'agissait de torchons. À bien y réfléchir, surtout s'il s'agissait de torchons. Après tout, le métamorphe avait été assez gentil pour le ramener chez lui, pour ensuite le border et lui préparer le petit-déjeuner au lendemain de sa sortie (chose que Kageyama n'aurait jamais accepté s'il avait été suffisamment sobre, réveillé ou choqué pour refuser), donc il ne voulait pas non plus le laisser partir avec l'un de ses vieux t-shirts délavés et - ou - troués. D'autant plus que - quelque part, Kageyama devait se l'avouer - il se sentait reconnaissant envers cette personne de ne pas l'avoir laissé seul dans un moment de totale vulnérabilité et voulait donc le remercier comme il se le devait. Mais d'un autre côté, il était furieux que cet homme se soit introduit dans son intimité sous le couvert d'une assistance qui aurait très bien pu se transformer en profit malveillant, et il se méfiait encore de ses paroles.

Chassant cette pensée, il reprit ses recherches en balançant au loin la totalité de ses joggings. Vu le style que se donnait son hôte, Kageyama le voyait bien porter quelque chose de décontracté mais qui ne faisait pas balourd. Or, il n'était pas certain de posséder ce genre de choses, et commença à se demander de quoi cette personne aurait l'air dans un costume trois pièces avant de se raviser vivement quand l'image d'un beau ténébreux fringant et ô combien séduisant apparut devant sa rétine.

Dieu, que sa condition de déchu était irritable. Sa libido explosait des records et il ne supportait pas de s'exciter à ce point pour des personnes qu'il connaissait et appréciait à peine.

Il ne savait même pas le nom de l'olibrius qui patientait encore dans sa cuisine.

Pas qu'il souhaite connaître son nom, après tout il ne le reverrait probablement jamais, mais il devait avouer qu'un morceau de son cerveau désirait quand même savoir qui était ce type qui avait été assez aimable pour le ramener en vie jusque chez lui.

Frustré, il balança en travers de sa chambre le t-shirt qu'il tenait en main et celui-ci alla s'écraser lourdement contre sa table de chevet.

Le choc fit alors tomber un objet qui, dans un bruit mât, atterrit brutalement contre le parquet. Le son attira bien entendu l'attention de Kageyama qui, intrigué, s'empressa de jeter un coup d'oeil en direction de l'endroit d'où il avait cru percevoir le bruit de chute. Se retournant mollement, il grimpa sur son lit à quatre pattes pour glisser jusqu'à sa table de chevet postée de l'autre côté de la literie, et se pencha vers le sol... Avant d'écarquiller les yeux en s'emparant délicatement de sa montre.

Pensif, il resta un long moment dans la même position, la montre entre ses doigts à l'observer avec incompréhension. Ne se l'était-il pas fait voler? De toute évidence, et la preuve était entre ses mains, il avait sauté trop vite sur une conclusion erronée, et, au vue du pincement qui étreignit son cœur, commençait à le regretter.

\- Je peux entrer? questionna le métamorphe en surprenant un Kageyama qui s'empressa de reprendre une position plus adéquate sur son lit.

\- C'est toi qui me l'a enlevé? demanda-t-il en faisant fi de la question et en croisant les jambes sous ses genoux pour se donner un air décontracté.

Il lui présenta la montre et attendit sa réaction.

\- Je me disais que ça serait gênant pour dormir, confirma naturellement le métamorphe en soulevant une épaule.

_Logique._

Très logique.

Il contempla le cadran rayé - si ce n'est fissuré - de sa montre, et soupira de sa bêtise. Il aurait mieux fait de regarder sur sa table de chevets avant de s'imaginer qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose d'aussi abîmé. Le cuir du bracelet faisait peine à voir et le cadran rayé lui donnait un mal fou à reconnaître les chiffres romains... mais il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à s'en séparer et qu'il s'était attaché à ce bracelet qui ne le quittait d'ordinaire jamais. C'était ridicule. Ce n'était qu'une vieille montre. Cependant, puisqu'elle l'accompagnait depuis sa chute... celle-ci faisait plus ou moins office de compagne indéfectible à sa peine, et il s'était promis de ne l'enlever que le jour où il retournerait au paradis.

En espérant juste que la montre ne tombe pas en morceau avant l'heure.

\- Merci...

Il s'empressa de la remettre autour de son poignet et se glissa une note à lui-même: Ne plus faire de conclusion hâtives. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Oikawa avait abusé de sa confiance qu'il devait suspecter tout le monde d'être aussi terrible que lui. De toute évidence, le métamorphe était quelqu'un de naturellement courtois, et possédais un niveau d'irrespect bien en dessous de celui de l'ange déchu.

 _Le gouffre entre eux est carrément énorme,_ se surprit à penser Kageyama en relevant le menton pour - de nouveau - observer son hôte de haut en bas et s'assurer qu'il n'en faisait pas des tonnes pour rien.

Grossière erreur.

Son regard n'alla pas plus loin que l'élastique du boxer qu'il sentit un doux frisson remonter le long de son dos. Un coin de son esprit hurla "LA LUXURE EST UN PÉCHÉ" puis il détourna les yeux en récitant mentalement les règles qu'un ange se devait à tout prit de respecter à la lettre pour ne pas finir déchu.

Ce qui se résumait à trois règles essentielles... Petit un, ne pas se laisser tenter par les démons. Petit deux, ne fréquenter ces abominations que dans le cadre du travail (ou si le choix était impossible à avoir). Et enfin... petit trois, éviter la fornication inter-espèce, et, _surtout,_ avec les démons.

Des règles essentielles que Kageyama avait échoué à respecter de la une jusqu'à la trois.

Le désespoir s'abattit sur ses épaules tel une chape de plomb. Peut-être méritait-il ce qui lui arrivait? Déchoir était une épreuve, mais une épreuve impossible à surmonter sans une bonne once de détermination. Bien sûr, il était déterminé à faire amende honorable... Néanmoins, la réalité et le désespoir avaient tendances à courir plus vite que sa résolution et son espérance. Il déprimait d'autant plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses propres désirs, et que ses envies réclamaient satisfactions.

\- Ça ne va pas?

Kageyama revint à la réalité.

Accroupit en face de lui, le métamorphe semblait ne s'intéresser qu'à la pile de vêtements éparpillé dans la chambre. Un t-shirt en main, il fit mine d'en admirer les trous causés par les mites, mais les coups d'oeils qu'il lançait régulièrement dans sa direction démontrait aisément qu'il se fichait bien des vêtements, et que son intérêt n'était tourné que vers l'ange déchu dont la simple idée qu'un métamorphe s'intéresse à ses états émotionnels le laissait méfiant.

Déterminé à ne pas accorder sa confiance si facilement, il ne comptait pas changer ses états d'âmes de bases pour quelques bonnes actions que ce soit. S'associer à des démons dans le cadre de son travail passait encore, mais laisser des démons entrer davantage dans son intimité? À son goût, c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Non. Tu es encore là.

Le ton mordant n'était peut-être pas nécessaire... le métamorphe n'avait (en apparence) rien de bien méchant, mais Kageyama était arrivé à un stade où plus rien n'avait grande importance. Il ne s'attacherait pas à ce type. Pas comme il l'avait fait avec Oikawa.

La pique ne sembla néanmoins pas blesser l'homme. S'emparant d'un énième t-shirt (bleu et couvert de motifs de feuilles blanches), il demanda avec décontraction.

\- Je peux t'emprunter celui-là? Il me plaît bien. Et je vais prendre ça, si ça ne te dérange pas, fit-il en ramassant l'un des joggings que Kageyama avait négligemment jeté de côté.

\- Prends ce que tu veux. Ce ne sont que des friperies.

Très franchement, ça lui enlevait une épine du pied qu'il choisisse ses vêtements. Plus vite il serait habillé, plus vite il quitterait les lieux.

Le métamorphe sourit avec amusement et, sans plus attendre, entreprit de se vêtir sous les yeux fascinés d'un Kageyama qui ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le mouvement sensuel des muscles sous cette peau tannée qu'il aurait bien aimé toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois pour en vérifier la fermeté. Chaque geste était sensuel, hypnotique, terriblement captivant. Il dut luter pour ne pas se lever et pour garder un visage neutre. Une partie de lui voulait fuir cette vue qu'il considérait comme aguichante tandis que l'autre se refusait encore à céder.

Une bonne chose. Mais la tentation restait terrible.

\- Comme tu prenais pas mal de temps, je me suis permis de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. J'ai également remis tout ce que j'avais trouvé à sa place d'origine, et la cuisine est propre.

Disait-il, tandis qu'il enfilait enfin ce maudit t-shirt.

Kageyama fit de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer à quel point cela lui allait bien. Ni à quel point le haut mettait en valeur la musculature de ses bras et sa peau sombre.

\- Je t'avais demandé de t'abstenir, fit-il d'un ton neutre bien qu'il soit légèrement agacé par la nouvelle.

\- C'est que je m'ennuie vite quand je n'ai rien à faire, et comme tu ne semblais pas pressé... je me suis dit que je te ferai gagner du temps.

\- Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que je fouillais mes placards, gronda Kageyama en se levant. Et j'avais presque trouvé ce que je voulais.

Un rire de gorge qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir sortit la blague la plus drôle de l'année lui fut renvoyé en pleine face.

\- Cela ne m'a prit que dix minutes pour faire la vaisselle, et j'ai attendu dix minutes de plus avant d'oser venir voir si tout allait bien, répliqua narquoisement le métamorphe en levant un sourcil hilare. Et cela ne m'a prit que quelques secondes pour choisir un t-shirt et un jogging.

Que Dieu l'écrase, lui, et sa fichue tendance à faire dans le détail.

Prit à son propre jeu, Kageyama n'eut d'autres choix que de lui accorder le point.

\- Ok. Tu gagnes. Sois satisfait, la raison est de ton côté.

Puis il lui montra la sortie d'un geste du pouce.

\- Maintenant dehors.

Le métamorphe ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Cependant, au moment de sortir de l'appartement, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Kageyama.

\- Merci encore pour ton hospitalité. Je te rapporterai tes vêtements, lavés et repassés dès que je le pourrais.

_Par pitié, qu'il s'abstienne._

\- Inutile. Tu peux les garder.

\- J'insiste.

Par tout les saints, ce qu'il était têtu.

\- Repose un seul pied ici, et j'appelle les flics pour harcèlement.

\- En leur donnant quelle signalisation? Tu ignores comment je m'appelle et tu n'auras pas de preuves à leur donner si tu veux qu'ils me coffrent.

\- Tu l'ignores? Dans ce pays, les personnes de couleurs se font toutes coffrer s'ils ont l'air suspect, puis on les renvoie chez eux par le premier avion s'ils ne sont pas censé se trouver sur le territoire. C'est d'autant plus facile quand ces dîtes personnes se trimbalent dans les rues sans papier pour prouver leur identité. Chose dont tu es dépourvu dans l'immédiat, il me semble.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du métamorphe, rieur.

\- Même si on me renvoyais dans mon pays d'origine, il me suffirait de trouver une porte des Tourmentes pour revenir ici. Gratuit et rapide.

Kageyama se rembruni. Comment avait-il pu oublier les portes des Tourmentes? Ces passages n'étaient visibles que par les démons, et - dispersés aux quatres coins du monde - leur permettaient de se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre sans être inquiété de tomber sur un ange véritable ou un gardien Aegis qui souhaiterait leur mort. Les anges pouvaient les emprunter, bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas recommandé. Emprunter une porte des Tourmentes était un risque qu'aucun ange ne se serait permis de tenter. Ces passages reliaient la terre aux enfers, or Sheoul était un lieu dangereux où les anges ne pouvaient invoquer leurs pouvoirs sans risquer de saturer leurs réserves et d'être une cible mouvante pour toutes créature démoniaque avide de lumière à consumer. Seuls les anges déchus de la catégorie de Oikawa pouvaient puiser dans l'énergie de Sheoul pour se défendre du moindre agresseur. Et ce n'était pas Kageyama qui irait se risquer à emprunter l'un de ces passages dans son état actuel. Il savait les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse capable d'invoquer à volonté ces passages, et il serait plus sûr de leur demander de l'aide pour se déplacer instantanément si jamais le besoin s'en ressentait, mais il n'avait gardé aucun contact avec ses anciens protégés, et dans tout les cas, il ne voyait pas quel événement urgent aurait pu le pousser à emprunter une porte des Tourmentes pour se déplacer d'un point à un autre.

\- La chance de ne pas être humain, je suppose, cracha Kageyama qui commençait à en avoir assez de manquer d'arguments.

\- Je suppose que c'est une chance, fit le métamorphe en levant une épaule fataliste. Si j'étais humain, je ne pourrais pas les repérer, ni les emprunter consciemment sans en sortir raide mort.

Effectivement, si un humain entrait dans une porte des Tourmentes, il avait tout intérêt à être inconscient, sinon son âme se détachait de son corps et restait coincée à tout jamais dans le passage... prisonnière pour toujours entre l'enfer et la terre.

\- Pourquoi supposer? Si c'est une chance, ça l'est. Si tu estimes ne pas être chanceux, alors tu ne l'es pas, point.

\- T'es du genre à tout voir en noir ou blanc, c'est ça?

La question prit Kageyama de court, et il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son hôte d'un air interdit.

\- Pardon?

\- Chanceux... pas chanceux... je ne pense pas qu'il y aie un pôle plus important que l'autre. Pour certain point on sera chanceux, et pour d'autres, nous le seront un peu moins. Si tu penses être malchanceux, alors tu l'es, mais si tu penses être chanceux, alors tu l'es aussi. Personnellement, je pense être chanceux d'être capable de traverser les portes des Tourmentes ; ma condition de métamorphe me le permet, alors pourquoi m'en priver? Cependant, même si être un métamorphe me permet de faire de nombreuses choses, cela me restreint également sur de nombreux autres trucs que j'aurai bien voulu faire ; comme - par exemple - me prélasser à Central Park, au soleil, sous ma forme de Jaguar, et ailleurs qu'au zoo. Or, ce n'est pas possible sans risquer de me faire harceler par la fourrière ou d'être attaqué par des tueurs, alors pour cela, j'estime ne pas être chanceux. Tu comprends la nuance?

Kageyama inspira un grand coup. Il comprenait l'idée.

Un peu trop bien.

En tant qu'ange non-déchu, il pouvait désormais se permettre des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire en tant qu'ange divin. Mais il y avait également d'autres choses qu'il ne pouvait plus faire depuis sa déchéance. Des choses qu'il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir faire.

\- Tu sais quoi? siffla-t-il. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes histoires, si je te dis de garder les vêtements, tu les gardes, je ne veux plus te voir.

Puis il lui claqua la porte au nez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROMERO JE T'AIME ENCORE PLUS
> 
> En espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre OwO


	7. Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi s'empara de la troisième bouteille de vins et l'entâma abondamment avant de boire son verre cul sec puis de se resservir. Trois heures qu'il écoutait cet ange déchu se plaindre. Trois heures qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de l'étouffer avec le goulot de la première bouteille qu'il s'était enfilé pour échapper mentalement aux jérémiades de cet uluberlu aux chevilles plus épaisses que des colonnes grecques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à écrire une interaction entre Iwaizumi et Oikawa XD
> 
> J'ai jamais vu Oikawa gagner une joute verbale face à son champion en herbe.

\- ... et donc, c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que j'ai dû quitter les lieux! Tu n'imagines pas la honte que cela m'a procuré! Je n'ai même pas pu m'expliquer! Nan mais t'imagines?! Des Incubes! De simples Séminus! Des parasites! Je me suis fait virer comme un malpropre par des parasites embryonnaires!

Iwaizumi s'empara de la troisième bouteille de vins et l'entâma abondamment avant de boire son verre cul sec puis de se resservir. Trois heures qu'il écoutait cet ange déchu se plaindre. Trois heures qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de l'étouffer avec le goulot de la première bouteille qu'il s'était enfilé pour échapper mentalement aux jérémiades de cet uluberlu aux chevilles plus épaisses que des colonnes grecques.

\- ... je serai prêt à parier qu'ils se sont bien esclaffés après ton départ, murmura-t-il entre deux verres. Le spectacle devait en valoir la chandelle...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Shit.

\- Que t'as bien raison de t'offenser. Ce ne sont que des Incubes m'enfin! Pire! Des Séminus! Une espèce capable de prendre l'apparence masculine de leurs partenaires féminines pour les féconder! Tu devrais y retourner pour affirmer ta domination sur tes rivaux. Je suis sûr que Kageyama trouvera ça super sexy, railla-t-il.

Une note d'espoir brilla dans le regard de Oikawa.

\- Tu crois?

Le masque du sarcasme tomba.

\- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, imbécile. Et c'était pas faute de t'avoir prévenu. Nan mais t'as quoi dans la caboche?

\- Hé! Un peu de respect! Je te rappelle que...

Iwaizumi montra son poing, excédé.

\- Pardon, ne me frappe pas, implora Oikawa en se protégeant le crâne.

Iwaizumi laissa échapper un soupir las. Pourquoi possédait-il autant de poigne sur ce type? C'était un comble, franchement. L'ange déchu était probablement plus ancien que lui, n'aurait-il pas pu être un peu moins effrayé? Mieux, en tant qu'Observateur, n'était-il pas censé toujours garder la tête haute en toute circonstance pour paraître un minimum fiable?!

\- Et puis tu te plains, tu te plains, mais est-ce que tu t'es - ne serait-ce qu'un peu - mit à la place de Kageyama? Tu te pointes à son boulot, tu te permets d'agir comme si de rien n'était, et tu penses que ça va passer comme une lettre à la poste?

\- Eh bien....

\- Ne t'avises même pas de répondre.

Les lèvres de Oikawa se refermèrent sur ses justifications, et il eut au moins la décence de paraître penaud. Iwaizumi se décida donc de minimiser les faits.

\- D'autant plus que tu devrais être ravis de savoir qu'il est si bien entouré. Ces hommes sont, certes, des Incubes, mais comme tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ils ne peuvent pas avoir de relations autres qu'hétérosexuelles. Cela fait donc d'eux, des rivaux en moins dont tu dois te soucier - si on ne compte pas les femelles ou les mâles des autres espèces; Démoniaques, humaines, ou angéliques connues - et je dois ajouter qu'ils m'ont l'air relativement protecteurs envers les membres de leur communauté, donc tu devrais être doublement ravis de le savoir en sécurité et intégré à un groupe probablement hostile aux anges et à tout ce qui se rapporte aux cieux. Originellement, en tout cas... Puisque de toute évidence - et c'est ce qui me perturbe le plus dans cette histoire - ils ont accepté Kageyama malgré sa nature d'ange non-déchu.

Oikawa renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Tobio n'est pas hétéro....

Puis il jeta une oeillade furieuse vers le Cavalier.

\- ... et ton petit discours est censé me rassurer?

\- Nan. Mais tu vas devoir t'en contenter.

\- Pourquoi?! s'insurgea le déchu.

\- Parce que c'est sa vie, pas la tienne!

Le regard que Oikawa lui lança peu après le convint dans l'idée que le déchu était loin d'être d'accord avec cette philosophie.

\- Tu sais quoi? Pour une fois que je m'intéresse à autre chose qu'à mon bien-être, je pense que tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être de mon côté.

\- Je ne suis du côté de personne. Mais puisque tu sembles te _préoccuper_ à ce point du bien-être de Kageyama, laisse-le vivre sa vie et te haïr comme ça lui chante. Qui sait, ça l'aidera peut-être à remonter la pente? À défaut d'être tombé si bas en te fréquentant.

C'était vil. Mais Iwaizumi en avait sa claque d'entendre parler de cette histoire, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il comprenait mieux que personne la réaction de Kageyama. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne vieille trahison pour ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité concernant les individus les plus vils de son entourage. Pour cause, sa propre mère l'avait abandonné dès sa naissance sous prétexte qu'elle avait déjà fait un boulot plus que formidable en portant quatres bambins dans son ventre pendant neuf longs mois. Alors en terme d'expériences désagréables, il avait eu le temps d'étoffer avec les siècles, et ça avait commencé dès sa venue au monde. Quoique, sa conception en elle-même était une trahison cosmique des plus remarquable. Alors, si Kageyama s'était fait viré du Paradis pour n'avoir fait que coucher avec un ange déchu, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que son paternel angélique avait dû subir en baisant un Succube qui s'était par la suite empressé de pondre quatre beaux bébés destinés à devenir les clés qui ouvriraient les portes de l'Apocalypse telle que la Bible le décrivait.

\- C'est fou, Iwa, mais il t'arrive de dire des choses digne de ta succube de mère.

Iwaizumi éluda son air blasé et devina que ses paroles ne l'avaient pas blessé autant qu'il l'avait espéré, ou du moins, que ça ne le touchait plus autant que les premiers jours où il l'avait entendu se morfondre pitoyablement.

Par contre, la répartie s'avérait plus cinglante qu'au début de sa déprime...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre? Ce n'est pas comme si Kageyama allait changer d'avis du jour au lendemain, et je doute que tu arriveras à te faire pardonner pour les horreurs que tu lui as dit par la suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je lui ai dis des horreurs? s'indigna alors Oikawa en lui rendant un regard meurtrier. T'étais même pas là. Et tu oses te dire mon meilleur ami?

Iwaizumi faillit rire jaune. Il ferait bien une satyre de ce type.

\- C'est bien parce que je suis ce que tu appelles "ton meilleur ami" que je sais que tu lui as forcément dis des horreurs.

\- Que dalle.

Par Satan que c'était navrant. Il reposa son verre et le fixa de ses prunelles furieuses.

\- Ok, on recommence. Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et oses me réaffirmer que tu ne lui as rien dis de vexant.

L'ange déchu tenta de dire quelque chose, ouvrit la bouche, et ne tint finalement que deux secondes avant de craquer.

\- Lui aussi a été vexant, se justifia-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son vin de moelle.

Ok, autant pour lui. Iwaizumi ne put retenir son rire.

\- Et ça t'étonnes?

Cela dû le vexer plus que prévu car Oikawa se fit brusquement muet mais se garda bien de ne pas l'afubler d'un long regard qui disait tout de son humeur actuelle.

\- Quoi? Je n'y peux rien si t'es con.

Il sirota dans son verre une énième fois, puis alla le poser dans l'évier pour éviter toute nouvelle tentative de saoulerie.

Oikawa le suivit puis l'imita avant de s'installer contre l'îlot central et de croiser bras et jambes.

\- Ok, je veux bien le reconnaître, mais ce que je veux savoir, moi, c'est comment rattraper ce bordel.

\- Honnêtement? J'en sais rien. Tu ne changeras jamais, il ne changera jamais, les lois de l'univers non plus, alors je pense que tu ferais mieux de passer à autre chose.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, lourd de conséquences.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Pas pour moi, finit par dire Oikawa au bout d'un temps. Ça me tue de le dire, mais je tiens sincèrement à lui, et l'idée de le savoir seul sans défense réelle me rend terriblement nerveux. Je l'aurai bien traîné jusqu'à Sheoul pour qu'il devienne un véritable ange déchu et qu'il retrouve un semblant de pouvoir, mais je redoute qu'il remercie mon geste en me tuant par la suite. Sérieux, c'est ce que j'aurai fait si un connard m'avait obligé à devenir un déchu sans mon consentement. Après tout, je tiens à mon libre arbitre plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre, donc je pense que ses souhaits importent autant que les miens dans cette affaire.

À vrai dire, c'était déjà trop tard, Oikawa pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, si Kageyama avait eu la capacité physique de le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Mais il salua son effort pour reconnaître les faits tels qu'ils étaient, aussi brut qu'ils soient.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de faire preuve de maturité? réfléchit-il tout haut.

Oikawa plissa des yeux et releva le menton.

\- J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très mature.

Iwaizumi lui adressa un sourire abusivement poli.

_À la bonne heure._

\- En attendant, tu es toujours coincé dans ton dilemme.

Ce n'était pas très digne d'un ami, mais Iwaizumi commençait à trouver la situation plutôt amusante.

\- Ça avancerait peut-être plus si tu t'échinais à me venir en aide au lieu de te moquer de moi comme l'infâme connard que tu es.

Bon... très bien. Il commençait à avoir pitié de lui.

\- Kageyama n'a rien contre moi, donc je suppose que je pourrais aller tester la température du bain avant que tu ne retentes une plongée suicidaire en mode casanova non préparé à la noyade?

Iwaizumi s'était attendu à un déferlement de joie de la part de l'ange déchu, mais en vérité, celui-ci ne changea absolument pas son expression d'aristocrate pédant.

\- Pour quoi faire? M'enfoncer davantage dans le tréfond des abysses?

\- T'y es déjà, dans le tréfond, fit tout simplement remarquer Iwaizumi en arquant un sourcil. Dois-je donc en déduire que tu refuses mon aide alors que tu ne cesses de me supplier de venir à ton secours?

Prit à son propre jeu, Oikawa se renfrogna.

\- ... Je sais plus si j'ai vraiment envie que tu ailles le voir en mon nom.

C'était bien la peine de se proposer... Iwaizumi n'aimait pas spécialement perdre son temps avec des sottises, alors il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un stupide ange déchu nommé Oikawa pour pourrir ses journées en hésitations et mièvreries de ce genre.

\- Tu sais quoi? Je vais y aller maintenant. Ça m'évitera de perdre davantage de temps avec tes foutues tergiversations.

Il allait invoquer une porte des Tourmentes pour s'exécuter, quand une main crochue intercepta son biceps pour l'empêcher d'agir.

\- Je t'interdit de faire ça, Iwaizumi.

Un long frisson glacé traversa la colonne vertébrale du Cavalier. La pression qu'émettait Oikawa de sa simple présence le conforta dans l'idée de ne pas se retourner tout de suite pour faire face au déchu. D'autant plus que sa voix venait de changer, et pas seulement de par le ton, mais surtout de par le timbre.

Iwaizumi n'était pas spécialement effrayé. Il avait déjà vu à quoi ressemblait le déchu quand celui-ci montrait son vrai visage, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était pressé de retenter l'expérience de sitôt.

Comment dire... sous sa forme réelle, Oikawa était vraiment hideux.

\- Ok. Dis-moi dès que je peux me retourner, je ne veux pas voir ton horrible tronche, je risque de recracher mon vin.

\- Iwa, soit un peu compatissant, fit le déchu dont la voix revenue à la normale conforta Iwaizumi dans l'idée qu'il pouvait de nouveau se retourner.

\- Comment veux-tu que je sois compatissant si tu ne cesses de prendre le bâton pour te battre toi-même?

Un sourire crispé répondit à sa question.

\- Et puis, ton plus gros problème, c'est ta hyper possessivité. Avoue-le, tu considères Kageyama comme un objet plutôt que comme une personne réelle. Et le fait que tu te soucies à ce point de ses sentiments est tiré du fait que tu ne peux plus le posséder comme tu le souhaiterais. J'ai faux?

Pour montrer à quel point il pouvait faire la moue, la bouche d'Oikawa prit la forme d'un bec de canard et croisa les bras, déterminé.

\- Et c'est un mal?

Iwaizumi n'allait clairement pas essayer de lui expliquer en quoi ça l'était. De toute évidence, et du moment qu'il récupérerait Kageyama, le déchu se montrerait indécrottablement fixé sur l'idée que ça ne l'était pas.

... et quoi? Si par miracle Kageyama finissait par lui pardonner et par accepter de rester auprès d'Oikawa, Iwaizumi était quasiment certain qu'une fois que l'ange déchu aurait atteint son objectif, qu'il finirait tout bonnement par se lasser de Kageyama. Qu'il se lasserait, et qu'il l'oublierait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait conquis. Certes, ça ne regardait pas le Cavalier, et certes, il s'était proposé de soutenir Oikawa et d'aller plaider sa cause auprès de Kageyama, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait plus clairement, il se disait que Oikawa avait bien fait de le stopper dans sa démarche car... il n'était plus très sûr - non plus - de vouloir aider cet odieux personnage.

Par contre, il sentait qu'il allait sûrement devoir y mettre son grain de sel un de ces jours vu la propension exagéré de Oikawa à le mêler à ses problèmes.

\- Fais ce que tu veux..., finit-il par soupirer. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Iwa.

\- Par pitié, j'apprécie Kageyama alors réfléchis un peu à ce que je viens de te dire avant de t'engager dans une action que tu pourrais regretter.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Oikawa le fixait intensément, et il se dégagea de lui une certaine... pression. Comme s'il se demandait si le conseil d'Iwaizumi se devait d'être prit à la lettre.

\- Je ne te menace pas, ajouta donc calmement le Cavalier. Je te dis juste que toute action traîne derrière elle son lot de conséquences et qu'il serait avisé de bien réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire. D'autant plus que je ne veux pas avoir à m'en mêler.

\- Et je ne devrais pas le prendre comme une menace? sourcilla Oikawa dont le calme apparent trahissait une certaine tension intérieure.

\- Non. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que je ne veux pas avoir à te protéger des conséquences de tes actions. Et que je ne le ferai probablement pas si Kageyama est impliqué.

Par contre, il s'assurerait que Kageyama soit prévenu de l'état d'esprit actuel de Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous de suivre cette histoire qui s'annonce complètement tordue.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre s'annonce haut en couleur. Notre métamorphe fera son grand retour \○□○/
> 
> Bisous bisous mes bibis ~

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous poste les prochains chapitres dans quelques heures, le temps que je finisse ma journée de travail OwO
> 
> En espérant que le début vous a plu XD
> 
> Bisous mes bibis! >♡<


End file.
